The New Xman
by Vana Telcontar
Summary: (DISCONTINUED!) This is a story based on the X-men movie, but I've added Kitty and Kurt from the cartoon and brought some old ppl back. I also have added two of my own charries made specially for this ff! CH. 17 UP!
1. The Finding

iHey people! Ok, this is not my first fanfic ever written but it is my first posted. Please review if anyone is actually reading this. -_-;; And if you have any constructive criticism, not flames, that's good too. Well I won't keep you from the story any longer. Enjoy!/i Disclaimer: I unfortuneately do not own any of the X-men characters. I do own Ghost and Kira however, so i do ask that you don't take them. If I find that anyone has stolen my charries, i will hunt you down and... well uh hehehe... in ne case, that's my disclaimer. -_-;;  
  
************************************  
Breathing heavily, the girl ran through the night, continuously looking over her shoulder. She stummbled and fell but quickly got back up, tears streaming from her eyes, and kept running. Suddenly, something burst from the trees directly in front of her. She screamed and fell backwards to the ground. As a shadowy figure menacingly stood up she struggled to her feet, facing it with fear in her eyes. As it slowly walked forwards, she raised her hands in front of her defensively, her eyes wide in fear and sweating. The figure continued to advance, growling menacingly.  
Sabertooth walked into a patch of light and the girl dropped her hands and took a step back. Growling, he slowly walked towards her. She closed her eyes tight and suddenly let out a long, high pitched scream. The ground began to shake, throwing Sabertooth off balance as the ground in front of him shot up to a form a wall between him and the girl. Her breathing ragged and frightened, the girl opened her eyes and stummbled backwards, staring at the earthy wall in front of her, before turning and running back the way she had come.  
"I felt the power somewhere near here," Proffesor X said, "Spread out and find it. I have a bad feeling that another mutant is also near by."  
Wolverine sniffed the air. "Sabertooth," he growled and sniffed again, "And.. fear."  
They turned towards the woods at the sound of crashing underbrush and a girl burst through, tears streaking down her cheeks and looking over her shoudler. With a slight scream she tripped and rolled slightly down the hill before scrambling to her feet. She looked ahead and saw the group of X- men, her eyes growing wide. She backed up a few steps as Sabertooth bursted through the tree cover with a roar.  
The girl whirled around and screamed again, loudly and high pitched, causing everyone to cover their ears. Sabertooth roared in pain and, as the group watches, the girl crossed her arms over her chest before shooting them out away from her body diagonally, fingers spread wide. The ground began to tremble again, but this time a rock spire shot up from underneath Sabertooth, sending him far up into the air.  
The girl stopped screaming and her hands dropped limply to her sides. Her head dropped down, her back to the X-men. Jean Grey cautiously approached.  
"Are you all right?" she asked with concern.  
The girl slowly turned around and looked at her, face hagard. "Please help...." The she looked past Jean to the Professor and her face grew pained.  
"Where's my little sister?" she asked in a whisper, before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed into Jean's arms.  
* * *  
"She's the most unique mutant I've seen yet," Professor X said to the older X-Men standing in his office.  
"What do you mean Professor?" Storm asked curiously.  
The Proffesor turned his wheelchair around from the window to face them.  
"She has more than one power, which is unique in itself. But the number of powers she has, and the fact that a few are all a very high level, make her even more special. And much more dangerous," the Proffesor responded.  
"So Magneto will be looking to take her, won't he proffesor?" Jean Grey questioned.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. She's far too powerful for him to let slip away. She has more power than any of our students I've seen, yet little control. She must be trained for control immediately if we are to keep disaster from happening," said Professor X, frowning slightly. "Have her start taking classes as soon as you feel she is well again." He turned back to the window, watching the young students outside.  
"Professor, the girl mentioned something about a little sister. Do you know who she meant?" Wolverine asked.  
"I'm looking into it Wolverine. At the moment.. I have no idea."  
As the group left, Wolverine growled, "So we have another trouble maker on our hands, wonderful." At that very moment, Kitty Pride appeared through the wall, almost running into him.  
"Oh, sorry Wolverine!" she said, just as Nightcrawler appeared next to her.  
"Haha, gotcha Kitty!" he said, jumping for her, but she used her power and he flew right through her, to the feet of Cyclops.  
"Ha, you'll have to try harder than that Kurt!" she laughed, and disappeared through the opposite wall.  
He sighed and stood. "Sorry everyone." He said with a grin before disappearing again.  
Wolverine sighed in resignation. "Let's just hope she doesn't end up like those two."  
"Now, now Wolverine, they are only children! They're just having fun," Storm said as they continued to walk down the hall.  
"Well then they should have it somewhere where they won't get in trouble," he growled, and stalked off.  
The others either sighed or shook their heads and continued onto their rooms. 


	2. New Powers

Hey ppl! back again. Well I hope that you're enjoying my story. (if anyone's actually bothering to read.... -_-;;) I'll try to update more often. If anyone is reading this, please review! I need to know if it is worth keeping up!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the X-men Ev cartoon or the X- men movies. I only own the charries that I create.  
  
That's probably the only time that I'll have an actual disclaimer. Enjoy it. lol on with the story!  
  
************************************  
Opening her eyes with a snap, the girl sat up in bed, her eyes wide in fright, breathing hard.  
She quickly looked around the room, noticing it was empty before calming down slightly. She quickly threw off the covers and stood, walking to the window. The girl gently pulled back the chiffon curtain and peeked outside as breeze blew in, now noticing that someone had changed her into a nightgown. She saw all the laughing teenagers and children talking or playing outside, before dropping the curtain and turning back to her room. She took in the light blue room and wooden furniture in a glance, walking to a dresser and picking up a brush. She ran it through her tangled hair before gently placing it down again and opening a couple drawers.  
As she opened the second top drawer Kitty burst into the room quickly followed by Kurt, both laughing. The girl gasped and whirled around, slamming the drawer shut, watching them with wide eyes.  
They both heard her gasp and noticed her. They looked at her, blinking.  
"Oh we're sorry. We didn't realize anyone was in here," Kitty said, and then looked more closely at Kira. "Hey, are you new here?"  
The girl just looked between them mistrustfully and slowly backed away.  
"Vhat's wrong?" Kurt asked, noticing her fear, "You don't have to be afraid of us!" he said happily, though his eyes were slightly hurt.  
Her fear seemed to be lessening, and now she regarded them more curiously, still not speaking.  
"Um, ok. Well this is Kurt and I'm Kitty. What's your name?" Kitty asked.  
The girl studied her, then Kurt but was silent.  
"Vhat, can't you speak?" Kurt asked teleporting to the ceiling above her.  
She gasped and quickly took a few steps to the side, her eyes glued to him.  
"Or has ze cat got your tongue?" he teased.  
She glared and retorted, "Of course I can speak you silly blue elf."  
Kitty laughed at this. "Gee Kurt, you sure have a way of making people talk."  
The girl glanced at her, then at the grinning Kurt. "Vell if you can talk, vhat's your name?" he asked her, dropping to the floor.  
She sniffed derisively but then just looked more curious. When she noticed they were both staring, waiting for an answer, she quickly looked down.  
"Kira," she said quietly, studying the floor.  
"Nice to meet you Kira!" Kitty said with a friendly smile. "So, when did you get here?"  
"I'm not quite sure," she said quietly, looking up at them, "I don't even know where 'here' is."  
"'Here' is the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. Since you're here you must have a power. So vhat is it?" Kurt asked, jumping backwards and sitting on the dresser.  
Her eyes widened. "I don't have any," she said, watching them.  
"Now we know you're lying. The Professor wouldn't have taken you here if you didn't have any powers." Kitty reasoned. "Besides, we all do, nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I-" she just sort of looked at them before walking over and falling on the bed. "Let's just say I have too many for my liking."  
Kitty looked at Kurt but he just shrugged. "Ok zen. But don't you have vun main-"  
He was cut off by the entrance of Storm and Jean Grey. "Ah, good to see you're awake," Storm said in her slightly accented voice. "I see you've already met Kitty and Kurt." she smiled at the two other teens. "I'm sorry children but we need to speak with her privately."  
"Oh all right. We'll see ya later Kira!" Kitty said before turning and running through the closed door.  
"Uh ja, see ya," Kurt said in his accented voice, disappearing from his position on the desk.  
Kira sat up and studied Jean and Storm wearily for a moment.  
"So your name is Kira?" Jean asked in a friendly tone, as if making small talk.  
"Yes.. but I'm assuming your Professor already knew that," she said, her voice guarded.  
"Maybe so, but if he did he did not tell us," Storm put in.  
After a moment of silence Kira's curiosity got the better of her. "So why are you here? I'm guessing it isn't just for small talk."  
They both smile. "Smart girl. You're right, we were sent to see if you felt well enough to take a tour of the institute," Jean answered.  
"Oh, uh sure. Just um..." Kira looked down at her nightgown, "You don't happen to have a change of clothes do you?"  
Storm's smile widened. "I'm surprised you haven't searched the whole room for some other exit by now."  
"Well almost as soon as I woke up Kitty and Kurt appeared. And when I say appeared I mean it literally."  
Jean grinned as Storm walked over to the dresser next to the bed and opened the bottom drawer. "As you've probably guessed, or as the children may have told you, everyone here has special abilities."  
"You mean they're mutants," Kira said bluntly, standing.  
"Yes. Mutants, special cases, people who have been shunned by the normal world for what they are. We bring those children here to learn how to use their powers and sort of protect them from the real world."  
"So this 'Xavier Institute' is actually a mutant training school?" Kira asked, taking her clothes from Storm with an absentminded smile of thanks.  
"Exactly. And now if you'd get changed, we can take you for a tour," Storm answered as she and Jean opened the door. "We'll wait outside." She said, and they left, closing the door behind them.  
Kira quickly changed then walked to the window, peeking outside. She noticed that they had placed her on the third floor of the building, rather high up though it was a pretty view. Kira silently cursed at the lack of escape routes and turned, walking over and opening the door. Storm and Jean were standing next to the door waiting.  
"Good to see you up. Ready for the tour? Good, let's get started then," Jean said, leading her down a flight of stairs. She showed Kira around the third and second floors of the East wing, half of the living quarters, before taking her to the first floor.  
"The first floor is where we have the dining hall, though it's more like a mess hall, and all of the classrooms where we hold classes on everything from arithmetic to history to controlling your powers," Jean explained, opening a door to show an empty classroom.  
"Since it's Saturday the children get the day off to do what they want. However, they have to be inside for supper by 8."  
"I see. Lovely school..." Kira murmured, looking around the huge hall.  
"Glad to see you like it. Your classes start on Monday. We'll be sure to have a schedule for you by supper tonight-" Storm said, before Kira cut her off.  
"Wait a second. Classes?" She looked back and forth between Jean and Storm, holding her hands up in front of her. "Look, I'm really thankful for you guys taking me in and keeping me from that guy, really I am, but I can't stay here."  
"Oh really? Well why not?" Storm asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Uh, uh because... because I just can't. I have a mission to complete and I can't stay here and take classes. It isn't like I ever agreed to stay and go to school anyways."  
"Well if what the Professor says is true, then your powers need training. And there isn't any other place you can get the help you need to do that," Jean said.  
"The Professor, huh? Well I'm sick and tired of hearing about this 'Professor' and the way he seems to know so much about what I need. Look, no disrespect, but I don't need training for my powers. They aren't all that great and I've been surviving just fine on my own."  
"Oh really," Storm said skeptically, "So 'fine' is being chased by Sabertooth through the woods and knocking yourself out because of all the power you used?"  
Kira blushed. "That was one time. I don't even know that guy- what'd you call him?- Sabertooth. I have no idea who he is, he just kind of showed up while I was stopping for the night."  
"Stopping for the night? What do you mean? Do you travel around?" Jean asked.  
"Not that it's any of your business but yes, I do travel around a lot. Searching for-" she stopped, "Something."  
"Something? Your sister?" Kira whirled around to face Cyclops.  
"Who are you? And what do you know about it?" Kira asked.  
"I'm Scott, and you mentioned your sister last night," he explained.  
"Oh," she sniffs and watches the three wearily. "Yes, I'm looking for my sister."  
"Well, as far as I know, Professor X was looking into it," Scott said, walking over to stand next to Jean.  
Kira grinned. "He was?"  
"Yea, and as soon as he finds out anything, he'll let you know."  
Kira's elated grin slowly faded. "What's the catch?"  
"The catch? None. Well..." he saw her disbelieving look. "Actually, he doesn't have all that much information on you, not enough to really do a thorough scan on your sister. If you could provide him with some more then he could find her faster."  
Kira felt there was a darker part to the deal. "And...?"  
Scott smirked, an idea popping into his head. "And you stay and take classes here in the meantime."  
Kira bit her lip, her eyes narrowed, thinking fast. She could always stay for the stupid classes until she got the information on her sister, then she could just slip out when no one was watching.  
She finally nodded. "All right. I'll stay and take the classes."  
"Good. We'll be sure to have your schedule ready for you by tomorrow," Storm said with a slight smile. "Now, are you hungry?"  
Kira nodded, her suspicious look gone. "Yes miss."  
"Just call me Storm. And let's go raid the kitchen, shall we?" she led Kira off while engaging her in small conversation.  
"You know that she won't stay once she gets the information on her sister don't you?" Jean asked Scott as they walked down the hall and out the doors.  
"Yea, I know. Which is why we need to find a way to convince her to stay."  
* * *  
After getting food, Kira retreated to her room to inspect it more. As well as to escape from having to go outside and meet other people. She slowly made her bed, a kerchief now holding her long brown hair out of her face, as she thought of what had happened in the past couple of days. As soon as she had finished with the bed, she heard a tapping at the window. Curious, she walked to the window and opened the curtains almost screaming as she was encountered with Kurt's face.  
"Hey, open up!" his voice was muffled.  
Hurriedly pulling the curtains all the way back she unlocked the long windows and pulled them open, letting Kurt come in. She left them open as she stared at him.  
"Why is it that we always meet like this?" she asked with a sigh. "And what were you doing hanging outside my window?"  
"Hiding from Kitty," he explained, "She's kind of mad so I just sort of teleported vhere I knew she couldn't find me."  
"Which was on a wall over 20 feet in the air? Smart elf boy." Kira said with a smirk, crossing her arms as she walked over to her dresser with the mirror.  
"Vell at least Kitty didn't find me," Kurt said in defense. At that moment, an angry scream was heard. "Kurt! Where are you you fuzzy blue elf!"  
He winced. "Help?" But then he noticed Kira wasn't really listening.  
She was bent over double, laughing for the first time anyone had seen. She could barely breathe as she slowly sank to the floor laughing.  
"Vell glad to see you happy about somezing," he said in surprise, walking over and sitting on the bed.  
"Ahahaha, sorry Kurt. But you're haha, always in trouble with hahahaha Kitty for something," she gasped out, slowly calming down. "You can't seem to stay out of it."  
Kurt was about to reply but Kitty walked through the door. "Kurt!" she screamed. Which only set Kira off into more fits of laughter. "You stupid fuzzy...." she trailed off, staring at the laughing Kira as Rogue and Jean opened the door and quickly walked in.  
Jean blinked and stared at Kira, then looked at Kurt and Kitty in question.  
They both shrugged as Kira slowly stood, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. But you two are so funny sometimes." She sniffed and finally looked up, her grin fading to a smile as she sees Jean and Rogue. "Hi."  
"Hello," Rogue responded with a slight smile.  
"Oh, Kira this is Rogue. Rogue, Kira," Jean introduced.  
Kira extended a hand but Rogue shook her head. "I'm not wearing my gloves."  
Kira raised an eyebrow. "Is that your ability? To wear gloves?"  
Rogue smiled slightly. "No. But my skin is deadly to the touch so I have to wear gloves to keep from hurting other people."  
"That must be terrible," Kira said, eyes wide.  
Rogue shrugged. "I've pretty much gotten used to it."  
"Speaking of abilities, you never told us yours," Kurt finally said.  
"Yea, you never did mention it. All you said was that you had a lot. But you must have one main one, and you can't have all that many," Kitty said. Jean and Rogue listened interestedly.  
Kira's smile faded completely. "My main power is elemental control." She said in a flat voice.  
"Elemental control?" Rogue asked, "What do you mean by that? There are a lot of elements and they aren't exactly tamable."  
Kira smiled slightly. "No, they aren't tamable. But they can be manipulated. Here, I'll show you." Kira turned her head and stared out the window, her eyes suddenly turned silver and a wind began to pick up till it was forcefully sweeping through the room. Then it died to a breeze, then to nothing. Complaints could be heard from outside as Kira turned back to them, her eyes still silver. Then they flashed back to blue-gray. "See?" she asked.  
Jean nodded. "And like what you did last night with the ground. That rock spire."  
Kira sighed. "And a dirt wall before that."  
Kurt blinked. "Vow, zat vas amazing. Can you do anyzing else?"  
Kira shrugged. "Some things. Mini water spouts, small tornados," she lifted her hands and let them fall, "Fire spouts if I'm near a source of fire. Mostly little things."  
"But with some control you can make the bigger things," Jean says, "Which is what some of your lessons will help you do, learn control. By the way, I was sent to take you downstairs. Storm has your schedule ready and Professor Xavier would like to speak with you about some information."  
Kira nodded then looked over and smiled at Kurt and Kitty. "I'll see you guys later." Then, despite still being shy around everyone added, "Try not to kill each other." She turned and followed Jean out of the room, smiling at Rogue as she passed. As she walked down the hall she could hear Kitty yelling at Kurt again.  
* * * 


	3. Meeting the Ghost

another chappie! yay! lol. rnt u proud of how often i'm updating? i am! heehee. well enjoy ur next segment. i'll be sure to have Ch.4 up b4 long. ok, just to let every1 kno, this is rated PG-13 for later things. no, there will be no actual smut. don't even bother thinking that. there will be some um *coughcough* rather bad scenes though so... well just enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own any charries but my own... u kno the drill. so newho, y did the chicken cross the road? who cares! muahahahaha!  
  
Kira: *rolls eyes* Ghost:*sweatdrop* Kitty: *rolls eyes* Kurt: *sweatdrop* i think you need help. Me: o i kno! heehee! *grin* *group of sweatdrops* *************************************  
  
Jean opened the door that blended in perfectly with the wooden walls and walked in, followed closely by Kira.  
The room was large, and white walled with maps and other various bits of furniture including a desk, behind which sat a man in a wheelchair. He slowly turned the chair around as they walked in, a smile on his face.  
"Ah, thank you Jean. Now if you could please leave us to discuss this privately. I'm sure Kira can find her way out after we're done talking," he said. Jean smiled.  
"Sure Professor," she nodded to Kira and walked out.  
"Ah Kira, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad to see you had such a quick and easy recovery."  
Kira was less than diplomatic as she said, "Thank you Professor but I believe we have more important issues to discuss. Such as what happened to my sister."  
"Ah, yes, your younger sister," he turned to the computer, "With some extra information I believe we can find out. You wouldn't happen to have a picture of her on you, would you? No? Oh well, we'll make due. If you could possibly describe her to me it would make things go much faster."  
Kira nodded and bit her lip. "She would be about 8 now," Kira whispered, studying her hands which had nervously been intertwining in her lap. "Pale skin, blond hair, blue eyes. Sweet and adorable. Polite but she knows how to defend herself. I had to teach her that. She has..." Kira trailed off and sniffed, a tear running down her cheek.  
A tissue was handed to her and she looked up, smiling appreciatively at the Professor. "Sorry. Like I was saying, she has.. powers as well."  
The Professor looked up. "Really, well that may make it a bit easier to find her. So your special abilities run in the family then?"  
Kira nodded. "My mothers side I think. I don't remember much about her except things like her scent, random memories of things. A few I didn't know why I remembered till I realized how odd they were. Just little things. Her washing dishes and the towel going across the counter to her, putting clothes out to dry but her hand was always about an inch away from them. Little things but very odd little things."  
"Ah, so your mother had telekinesis. What happened?" Professor Xavier asked kindly.  
Kira sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. "When Laura was about 6, my mother was killed. It was never explained to me past there had been an accident. I could tell when my father said it that there was something he wasn't telling me, something that would probably change it from an accident to murder. Once I got older and I- I began to be able to do things, like command water back into a spilled glass, or tell flame to go from a match across the table to a candle, I realized what my mother was. What I was, and what my little siren was."  
Professor X looked curiously at her. "What did you say?"  
"My little siren, that was my name for my little sister. Her power was... well, like a siren. Her ability was the power to scream so loud as to shatter glass and eardrums. She never used it, except when she was frightened or crying though. I had it to a lesser scale, so I could relate. I taught her how not to scream when she was mad. Showed her what it could do."  
The Professor studied her. "That's all the information I need for now. Thank you Kira."  
Kira smiled and stood. "It was no problem Professor." She unthinkingly responded before turning and walking out.  
The Professor turned his chair to the window and closed his eyes.  
Scott, he silently called.  
Yes Professor? Scott thought back a moment later.  
I need to see you right away about a few of our students.  
I'll be right there Professor.  
* * *  
Kira walked into the rather spacious bathroom and smiled at the large tub. After shutting the door and making sure it was locked, she turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor.  
She stepped under the warm water and sighed thankfully before taking a quick shower. For a moment she stood motionless, letting the warm water pour over her body before regaining the strength to turn the water off. As she pulled back the curtain, a sudden thought entered her mind and she smiled slightly.  
Holding up a wet hand, she concentrated hard on it and her eyes slowly turned a clear, blue-green. As she stared harder, the water slowly rose off of her hand and into one large water drop in the air. Her eyes following it, never breaking contact, she carried it from her hand across the floor to the sink. As she let the water drop she smiled, her eyes returning to a normal blue.  
Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her and grabbed her dirty clothes. She'd ask Storm or Kitty what to do about them later.  
Unlocking the door, she peeked into the hall, making sure the way was clear. She took a step out but laughing voices came her direction and she quickly ducked behind the door till the small group passed. Her eyes glued on the direction the children had disappeared to, she started to creep across the hall to her room.  
"Nice outfit," a voice commented.  
She screamed slightly as she whirled to look where she was going, her eyes wide, a hand over her mouth.  
Standing in front of her was a slim boy with brown hair and eyes to match. A slight smile was on his lips as he watched her.  
"Though not one I'd choose for a trip around the halls."  
Kira blushed slightly and glared, holding the towel up with one hand and pulling the bottom of it down with the other that she had dropped from her mouth. The towel suddenly seemed way too short.  
The boy smirked wider as Kira simply glared and stood completely straight, coming out of the slight crouch she was in. This, unfortunately, caused the towel to come to her upper thigh, which she seemed not notice except for the darkening of her blush. She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder and walked around the boy and down the hall.  
"Oh come on now, at least talk to me a little. Besides," he said slyly, "You wouldn't want anyone to know about this, or how wonderful you look mostly naked, now would you?"  
Kira's head snapped around to him with shock and she looked him quickly up and down. "You wouldn't dare!"  
"Ah, she speaks. And actually, you must be new or you would know that I would." He said, casually walking over to her. "The names Ghost, princess. What's yours?"  
She sniffed and turned her back on him, continuing towards her door as he quickly followed her and walked around her. He stood in front of her door, blocking her from getting in.  
"Aw come on now. You aren't going to leave me without any idea of who you are, now are you?" he asked, pouting, though his eyes gleamed in wicked mischief.  
"Actually yes, I am. And if you knew me at all you'd know that. Seeing as you don't I'm going to politely ask you to move before I get too angry." She said in an angry and annoyed voice.  
"Or you'll do what?", he teased, "Flash me?"  
Her eyes widened in anger and offense and she slapped him across the face. Hard. He held his face with one hand as Kira breathed in heavy, angry breaths.  
"Don't you ever say something like that to me again," she hissed. "Now get out of my way."  
"Now you just hold on one minute," he said, "You had no reason too-"  
Kira had finally had enough and gritted her teeth as she stared intently at him. Stepping back, she raised a hand and used her telekinesis to pick him up in the air and roughly drop him a little to the side of the door. She stepped forwards again and opened the door. Before going inside she paused, looking down on him coldly. Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up at her.  
"You mention this to anyone and you'll regret it," she paused, "Ghost." She whirled and walked back into her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.  
Ghost slowly stood and began to walk down the hall, muttering to himself. "Girl can't even take a joke...."  
* * *  
The next day Kira was up by 9 and starving. Not sure what time breakfast was, she slipped out of her room, hoping she'd see someone she knew so they could let her know. The night before Kira had skipped dinner and just laid in her room in the dark, staring at the ceiling thinking about everything.  
Stepping down the stairs onto the first floor, she slowly began to walk through the quiet and empty halls. Her senses were on full alert, still not trusting silence as a sign that she was alone. She paused, getting a tingling sensation that someone was close by. She just stood and waited until she felt it getting closer and closer and....  
She whirled around, grabbing her invisible stalker and then turned in the direction she had originally been facing, kneeled down, and flipped them over her shoulder. The invisible person groaned and became visible as Kira stood.  
"Ghost!" she spat out the name like a curse. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"I was just having a bit of fun. I have to say I didn't expect the flip," he said, slowly standing. "Jeez princess, that's the second time you've hurt me."  
She sniffed and walked around him. "You deserved it."  
He quickly followed her. "Hey, why do you hate me so much? Because I saw you in a towel?"  
She stopped and glared. "I told you never to mention that again. It doesn't matter that we're alone. This school has eyes in its walls I swear."  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Ghost said cheerily. Kira rolled her eyes and continued walking, Ghost keeping pace with her.  
"Where is everyone anyways?" Kira asked looking around. "I expected to find a whole crowd of people and have to hide out in the shadows for a bit."  
Ghost flashed her his mischievous grin. "Mostly asleep. It's only 9 o'clock after all. Not many people get up this early. Just me and now you, and a few others." His grin suddenly appeared again, fixed to his face. "Perfect time for pranks."  
Kira rolls her eyes again as she walks into the mess hall. "How did I know you'd be that type."  
"What type?" he asked, grabbing an apple from a basket on the table and jumped up to sit on the tabletop, his feet on the bench, as Kira carefully chose an orange.  
"The kind who would play pranks on anyone," she said peeling her orange. "You just have that feel about you." She pulled off a slice and popped it into her mouth, looking around the mostly empty mess hall.  
"I'm not sure whether to consider that an insult or a compliment. I think I'll consider it a compliment so thank you," he said, biting into his apple.  
"So, how is this place?" Kira asked, looking up at him from her seat on the bench.  
"Pretty cool. There are rules of course, but the teachers are pretty lenient about everything except misuse of our powers. You might want to remember that," he said, a quick reminder of the day before.  
"You wouldn't move so I moved you," she justified, popping another slice into her mouth. "In any case I try not to use my powers in front of other people too much."  
"Why not?" he asked, taking another bite from his apple, curiously watching her as she looked out over the mess hall.  
"I don't know. It seems to make others uncomfortable, so that makes me uncomfortable. Besides, my powers aren't anything good so who cares."  
Ghost almost choked but managed to swallow his apple and get out, "Who cares?"  
She looked up and raised her eyebrows at him as he coughed.  
"What do you mean who cares??" He turned seriously and locked his uncharacteristically serious brown eyes with her startled blue-gray ones. "Look, you have powers like no one else has. A lot of people have no powers what-so-ever and others who have powers, but most who won't have the same as you. Never say who cares about your powers. Always love your powers. And- " he said, leaning back and going back to his normal personality, "use them to your full advantage. Get everything you can out of your powers. Have some fun with them."  
Kira studied him, a curious look on her face as she studied the simple seeming person in front of her. On the outside he seemed to be a simple, fun loving, prank pulling, funny guy. But on the inside he was a puzzle, one with a million pieces that very few people could figure out. The fact that he was so deep intrigued her, though she wouldn't admit it.  
"Oh, and I suppose you 'have fun' with your powers all the time?" Kira asked with a knowing smirk.  
"Of course! What good is having powers if you don't use them? Besides, invisibility is such a terrible thing to waste," he said with a grin.  
She raised her eyebrows. "Invisibility, huh? Well I suppose it does fit with your nickname. Ghost. Does everyone here have a nickname to go along with their powers?"  
"Yes, of course!" he studied her a moment. "Jeez, you really don't know anything about this place do you?"  
"No. I wasn't exactly planning on getting stuck here," she said as a few more people walked in yawning.  
"Getting stuck here? Well, I guess as long as you're 'stuck', as you put it, you might as well learn. Here, everyone has nicknames for their powers. For instance, Storm's real name isn't Storm, it's just her nickname since her power is control over the weather. Her real one is Ororo. Wolverine's real name is Logan, and Scott is actually Cyclops. My real name's Tom but not many people know that. I always just go as Ghost," he grinned infectiously again, causing Kira to smile slightly, "The only people here I know who have powers and don't have nicknames are Jean Grey and Professor X. And you of course, since you're new."  
He jumped off the table. "Come on, let's go for a walk while I explain things to you." He offered her a hand.  
She watched him a moment then took his hand and stood, neither of them letting go as she asked, "So, are we all called something besides mutants if we have all these nicknames?"  
Ghost grinned as he slowly let go of her hand and they started to walk out. "Sure. We've named ourselves the X-Men."  
* * *  
Kira could hear Ghost calling after her and angrily chose to ignore him. God, how infuriating could that boy get! She turned around a corner and bumped into someone.  
"Oh jeez, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I.. was.. going...," she trailed off, and blinked up.  
"Yea, well just watch where you're going next time," Wolverine growled.  
She tilted her head. "You're Wolverine." It was a statement rather than a question.  
"Yea, what about it?" he asked looking down on her, "Got a problem with that?"  
"Of course not. Why would there be?" at that statement Ghost flew around then corner and slid to a stop.  
"Hey! Hold up, why did you get so mad?" he asked, panting.  
Wolverine looked back and forth between the two while Kira glared. "Just leave me alone Ghost! I don't want to talk to you!"  
"Well at least give me a reason why!"  
"Because you're annoying! That's why! You're so- so- I can't even think of a word for you!" She turned and stalked off. Ghost made as if to follow but Wolverine held his shoulder.  
"Just let her cool off. Women like that need some time to themselves. Let her go for now," he advised and took his hand off the dejected Ghost's shoulder.  
* * *  
Kira angrily and unthinkingly stormed outside and across the lawn towards the woods. People were starting to get up now and she saw some movement in the windows as she glanced back at the school.  
"Going somevhere?"  
Kira screeched slightly and a blue skinned form fell out of the tree.  
"Kurt! Don't scare me like that!" Kira yelled at him.  
"Jeez, sorry. I didn't think you vould scream so loudly though," he said, rubbing his sensitive pointed ears.  
"Call it another power. I can scream loud enough to crack glass," she said, helping him up. "My little sister used to be able to shatter glass with hers. So, what are you doing out here?" she asked, quickly changing topics.  
"Vell not many people get up early, so I come out here for a vhile to vork on my powers and just listen to ze silence." He disappeared then reappeared next to her, then in the tree, then in front of her. "See?"  
"It helps with your control?" she asked curiously.  
"Uh huh," he nodded, "So vhat about your powers? Going to practice zem?"  
She shrugged and sat down. "Sure, why not? It'll help me stop thinking about that jerk, Ghost."  
Kurt looked at her in surprise. "You've met Ghost?"  
She snorted. "Yea. I was-" she paused, "Let's just say we met yesterday and he didn't make a very good first impression. Then this morning... Grr he's so infuriating!" she punched the ground and slowly cooled off.  
"Gee, sounds like you two really didn't hit it off vell," Kurt said, teleporting to a branch a bit above her.  
"Yea. I even refused to tell him my name," she shrugged, "Well I might as well work while I talk."  
She concentrated on some leaves on the ground in front of her and her eyes turned silver as a small breeze kicked up. Taking deep breaths she ordered the breezes to mold together above the leaves.  
Slowly, the leaves began to pick up into the air then began to swirl around, like a tornado. Using her telekinesis at the same time, she carried more leaves to her mini tornado, causing it to suddenly look like a solid, swirling mass. Her breathing became harder and she started sweating. Then she lifted a hand and waved it, and the leaf tornado collapsed, the winds separating and swirling off in different directions.  
"Vow," Kurt said, finally breaking the silence, "Zat vas great! Can you do it again?"  
Kira caught her breath as she shook her head. "No, even though the wind is the easiest to control, seeing as it loves to do your bidding for the fun of it, it's still really hard and takes a lot to control. You can imagine what the others are like, seeing as they're harder. The earth is stubborn and takes a while to command unless you're in distress or using absolute power from fear or something. Water, while it usually complies, will disobey you in a second to do what it wants and is rather lazy. And fire.. don't even get me started with fire. It's the hardest because it hates being controlled and wants to do it's own thing. Very independent." She slowly stood. "Plus I was using another power with my element control so that was worse. Right now what I need is just to eat and go to sleep."  
"Vell I'm hungry too so let's go get breakfast, shall ve?" he teleported to the edge of the forest, Kira following, shaking her head.  
* * * 


	4. Ghost Finds Out More

hey pplz! omg, whadda ya think of Ghost? isn't he great?! i luv him and Kira so much! well in ne case ff.net hasn't been letting me upload anything so i'm very sry for tha wait! i may start making comments after the story too, so watch out. in answer to a question, no this is not a Kurt romance. he and kitty are, however, going to be in it quite a lot seeing as they're best friends with my two charries. this ff is going to focus around my charries so they'll be mostly in it w/ Kitty n Kurt. ok? good! another thing, there will be NO character bashing in here. i luv all of the X-men charries. if u want me to abuse sum1 in here ur wasting ur time. ok now that that's been said, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: "we need to get this man to the hospital!" "what is it?" "a big white building with lots of windows, but that's not important right now."  
  
**********************************  
  
They walked inside the mess hall, still talking. By now it was pretty much full of people talking and eating. They were mostly ignored by people, which Kira didn't mind in the slightest.  
Grabbing a tray she walked down the buffet-like table and grabbed things she liked every now and then, though not a lot. She and Kurt found a place to sit with Kitty, who was still yawning.  
"Morning guys," she yawned.  
"Morning Kitty. Still tired?" Kurt asked.  
"A little," she sipped at her orange juice, "I'm not an early riser like you people."  
Kira smiled. "Ah, you people are such wimps. Getting up early isn't all that hard." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Though there are some people who get up early who aren't the best people to talk to." She glared at Ghost who was sitting with some other guys, including Iceman and a mutant that Kira remembered being pointed out as Pyro.  
"Oh, you've met Ghost, huh? He giving you a hard time too?" Kitty asked, noticing her glare.  
"Yes. We didn't start off on the best of terms yesterday and he's so- so- infuriating!" Kira stabbed her eggs hard and viciously bit them off the fork still glaring.  
"I know what you mean. But don't let him get to you. He loves annoying people for the fun of it. He pulls a lot of pranks too, so watch out for him." Kurt shook his head.  
"I don't see vhat you girls are so vorked up about. He isn't zat bad and most of his pranks are razer funny."  
"Yea, they're funny if you're not the one he's playing them on!" She leaned over and whispered to Kira, "He nearly always plays them on the girls. Finds us fun targets or something."  
As she said 'or something' Kurt started talking again. "Oh come on, you're just over reacting. All he's doing is having fun. Lighten up!"  
"Lighten up?! He died my hair bright blue last time! I couldn't get it out for days! And that power of his goes way too well with his personality. Sometimes I wonder if he's like God's joke to us or something. Pairing him with invisibility..."  
"Aw Kitty, come on. I admit his power helps him out, and zey both go rather vell togezer, but don't you think you're taking zis a little too seriously?" Kurt asked, putting his fork down on his now empty plate.  
"No! Like Kira said he's entirely too annoying or infuriating or whatever!" Kitty ate some more food as Kurt sighed.  
"You girls alvays take zings so seriously."  
"Seriously?!" Kitty and Kira shouted together, drawing some looks, including Ghosts.  
"You want to see seriously?!" Kitty said, standing up.  
"If you want seriously annoying go and see Ghost!" Kira stood up as well, and angrily glared at Ghost before she and Kitty turned and left. Kurt just sighed and shook his head, standing as well.  
"Girls," he sighed as Ghost beckoned him to come and sit with them.  
"What was with them?" Ghost asked as Kurt sat down. Kurt just shook his head.  
"Zey vere talking about you," Kurt said, and Ghost raised his eyebrows, "And it vasn't complimenting, I assure you."  
"Really? And what did Kitty and the princess have to say?" he asked, leaning leisurely on the table.  
"Nozing good. Apparently zey find you and your pranks razer annoying and- vhat vas the vord she used?- oh yes, infuriating. Apparently you aren't very popular vith zem," Kurt said with a slight smirk. "So vhat did you do to annoy Kira so much?"  
"Is that the new ones name? Kira?" Ghost asked curiously, "Well she's just mad because I caught her sneaking to her room from the shower," He grinned, "In a towel."  
All the guys either laughed or whistled. Kurt looked slightly surprised. "Are you serious? She vouldn't say vhy she vas so mad. Just zat you hadn't made a very good first impression."  
He shrugged. "We didn't. But that still gave her no right to slap me."  
Iceman grinned. "What did you say to her?"  
Ghost looked at him innocently. "Nothing. All I asked when she told me to get out of the way was 'Or what? You'll flash me?'"  
All the guys grinned and made sounds. Various comments were made.  
"Man Ghost, you sure know how to piss people off."  
"Yea, you're askin for one of those girls to eventually beat the crap out of you."  
Ghost just grinned. "She can't do anything to me. We had a nice little chat this morning, but then she suddenly just got all mad and stormed off. Wouldn't even listen to reason." He shrugged innocently. "No idea why."  
Kurt shook his head. "I vouldn't provoke her. You'd be surprised vhat she can do."  
Ghost looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "She has telekinesis, so what?"  
"She doesn't just have telekinesis. Get her mad enough or somezing and she'll show her real power. She's pretty strong vith it too."  
"Oh yea?" Ghost asked, leaning forward slightly, his eyes narrowed curiously and suspiciously. "What is it?"  
Kurt looked around then leaned in. "Vell, I didn't tell you, but her real power is element control."  
They all looked at him oddly and Pyro asked, "Element control? Whadda ya mean?"  
"You know. Like ze ability to control things like fire, vater earth and ze vind. I saw her use it ze other day to bring a huge vind blowing into her room and early this morning she used it to make a mini tornado of leaves."  
"So that's what that was," Pyro said looking a bit annoyed, "I was wondering."  
"Ja. She's pretty powerful vith it. She has more control zan I think even the Professor guessed."  
Ghost whistled quietly. "You don't say. Well, maybe we can make the princess show off her powers a bit, eh?" He asked grinning, and receiving affirmative comments back.  
"I don't know Ghost...." Kurt said uncertainly.  
"Aw come on Kurt. It'll be fun. Besides, it'll help teach her about watching her back around here."  
"And zat's a good zing?" Kurt asked, before agreeing to help.  
* * *  
Kira walked up the stairs to her room after agreeing to meet Kitty later for lunch. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked around the empty hallway, a feeling coming over her that she wasn't alone.  
"Hello? Someone there?" she asked, suspiciously narrowing her eyes and taking a few steps further into the hall.  
She gasped and whirled around but she was a bit too late. The person behind her revealed himself and wrapped their arms around her tightly.  
"Well princess, isn't this nice?" Ghost asked, holding her tight despite her struggling.  
"Let me go you jerk!" she yelled.  
"I don't think so. We need to talk, you and I," he said, holding her tighter, "So stop struggling."  
She paused but only to kick him in the shin and twist, breaking his hold on her. She twirled and flipped away from him then spun back to face him in a fighters crouch. She slowly stood, still on the ready as Ghost held his shin and hopped in place.  
"God, do you always have to hurt me? Where do you learn that anyways?"  
"I hurt you because you're a pervert. And I learned it when I was younger. It's been rather helpful I'd say," she said coolly, studying him as he slowly put his leg down. "Now whadda you want? Or where you just being a jerk again?"  
"Oh no, I want something," he said, slowly walking towards her. She quickly moved her arms and hands up into a fighter's style and took a few steps back.  
"Stop where you are Ghost." Kira said warningly, but he kept on coming, then turned invisible.  
Kira's eyes widened as she looked wildly around, then grew silent. However, Ghost was always as silent as a cat, which wasn't good for a person in her position. She waited silently for him to attack.  
With no warning she was kicked backwards and only managed to stop herself by using her telekinesis as a last minute resort. She dropped to the ground in a crouch, and then slowly looked up through her hair at the empty hall, growling.  
Ghost grinned to himself as he circled around behind her. Suddenly she looked back over her shoulder, directly at him. His eyes widened at her frightening look. She was looking at him with her eyes narrowed angrily, her hair falling partially over her face, giving her a possessed-child look.  
Then she looked slowly back out around the hall. "Where are you?" she asked in an odd sing song voice, slowly standing.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are...," she turned around so her back wasn't to him. Suddenly her gaze stopped on him, and that was all the warning he got. She launched herself at him with a growl and tackled him to the floor.  
Pinned underneath her, he made himself visible again and struggled. Suddenly he stopped moving, realizing the positions they were in. Kira seemed to suddenly realize it too and just stared into his brown eyes, hers no longer completely filled with murder.  
He was lying on the floor under her, his arms pinned above his head at the wrists by her hands. She was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist, almost lying completely on his chest as she tried to keep him from lifting his arms.  
Staring deeply into his eyes her mouth moved but no sound came out.  
"Cat got your tongue?" he asked her in a whisper, the comment not malicious at all.  
It seemed to snap her out of it however and she glared at him. "Don't you ever try that again you stupid-" she cut herself off and let go of him, standing up.  
"Jeez, here's the thanks a person gets for trying to see someone's powers," Ghost said in a heroically injured tone, his mind back.  
"A persons powers? You hadn't gotten enough already? Telekinesis isn't that great a gift. Jean Grey has it." Kira crossed her arms over her chest.  
He fixed his eyes on hers intently. "Not your telekinesis. You're elemental control powers. They sound very interesting."  
She raised her eyebrows, though her eyes showed surprise and her voice was a bit sharp. "How did you hear about those?"  
"Kurt mentioned them after he came and sat with us when you girls stormed out. I hear you were talking about me," Ghost said with a grin.  
Kira sniffed and walked over to her room door. "So what if we were? And my powers are none of you're concern." She opened it but he quickly grabbed her wrist.  
"You aren't getting away that easily again Kira," he said seriously, keeping her from leaving.  
She glared and let go of the doorknob, yanking her hand from his grip. "Who are you to tell me what to do? And did Kurt mention my name as well?"  
"In passing, yes. Look, will you please just show me your elemental powers?" he asked, getting exasperated.  
She raised an eyebrow. "Is the great Ghost begging me? Did I manage to make him exasperated?? Shocking!"  
He gave her a look. "Oh come on..."  
"No." she said firmly. "Now move."  
He shrugged. "Okay." He opened her door and walked into her room.  
"Hey!" she quickly followed. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as he dropped down on her bed.  
"I'm staying here till you show me you're powers," he said, putting his arms under his head. "Nice room."  
She glared. "Get out Ghost!"  
"Now, now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" he asked, standing and walking over to her clothes dresser, opening the drawers.  
She hurried over and slammed the drawer shut. "You aren't a friend."  
He held up a pair of underwear he had snatched from the drawer. "Black?"  
Her eyes widened then she glared and grabbed it from him, after a few moments of him avoiding her, stuffing it back in the drawer. "Get out you little-"  
"Uh uh uh! No foul language now," he turned and opened her window. "Lovely day. Perfect breeze blowing. Just the perfect kind to control."  
"Forget it Ghost! I'm not your little play thing and I'm not using my powers!"  
"Fine," he walked over and laid back on the bed again, "Then I'm staying."  
Her eyes narrowed and she studied him, her lips pursed in annoyance. She sighed as she thought to herself, her eyes still narrowed. "Okay Ghost. I'll show you my power if you promise that after I do you'll get out of my room."  
He grinned and sat up. "Sure!"  
She sighed again, this time in resignation and walked over to the open window. He stood and walked next to the window, out of the path of the breeze but in view of her face.  
She closed her eyes a moment and calmed her breathing, before opening them and staring out the window. Slowly her eyes turned grayer before snapping to silver and widening slightly in what looked like exhilaration. The wind picked up and shifted direction, blowing wildly into her room and kind of molding around her, only disturbing her hair.  
Ghost watched with wide eyes as she let it fade, her eyes closing. When she opened them again the wind had died completely and her eyes were blue-gray again. She turned to Ghost, her hair messed up and around her face.  
"There, happy? Now get out," she did what would have been considered stomping on anyone else, over to the door and opened it. Ghost walked over but paused in front of her before walking out.  
"Told you that you had great power," he grinned.  
"Out Ghost," she said in an annoyed, but not angry, tone and he walked out.  
She shut the door immediately after him, putting her back to it and, with her eyes closed, slowly slid down the door till she was sitting on the floor. She rubbed her temples as a headache grew and stood walking over and laying on the bed.  
The second she laid down, all she could think about was Ghost's smile and the position they had been in on the floor in the hall. She closed her eyes to banish it but then it played behind her eyelids. She sat up, making a disgusted sound and quickly left the room, hoping to find someone to talk to so she wouldn't have to think about Ghost anymore.  
* * *  
Kira prowled the first floor alone. She looked around the opened a door and peaked into an empty classroom. Slipping in, she quietly closed the door behind her and looked around curiously as she walked to the front of the classroom. She studied the empty board, then walked around it, studying it from every angle. She glanced out the bright windows, looking out over some of the lawn before looking back to the board. Walking over and standing in front of the desks, her back to the door, she lifted her hand with her palm towards the board. Taking deep breaths she slowly lifted the board into the air and held it there before slowly letting it back down.  
Clapping sounded from behind her and she whirled around to see Professor X clapping, Cyclops standing behind him.  
"Not bad. Not bad at all Kira. Is telekinesis one of your stronger powers?" Professor X asked, rolling further into the room.  
She kept her face carefully blank and asked in a cool voice, "Can't you read my mind and find out?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "I don't look into peoples minds unless I have too. I consider it an invasion of privacy. So unless there's a very good reason I don't check their thoughts."  
She nodded. "One of them yes."  
"And exactly how many do you have that you can use?"  
She frowned slightly at the question from Scott. "I-I'm not sure what you mean."  
"How many powers do you have that you can use? You have a lot of untapped powers but we would like to know the ones that you can use," the Professor said, still watching her.  
"Um.. well...," she tilted her head slightly and looked up at the ceiling, silently counting, "Five that I know of."  
"Five??" Scott asked, seeming taken aback. "You have five different powers??"  
Kira seemed to shrink a bit more. "That I know of."  
"Interesting. It seems you are incredibly unique Kira," the Professor said, steepling his fingers in his lap.  
"What do you mean 'unique'?" she asked suspiciously.  
"You, unlike other mutants, have more than one power. While some people do have two, the second power is weaker than the first. You have six powers, some at equally high levels. Quite unique."  
Kira swallowed hard. "Well what do you want with me?"  
"Nothing except for you to stay here and learn how to correctly use those powers," he responded in a reasonable tone.  
Kira crossed her arms over her chest, an absent gesture, though one that showed how unsure of herself she was.  
"I still don't think I can stay. But I will," she held her chin up high, "Until my sister is found. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Kitty for lunch. Good day Professor, Scott." She walked past them and out the door.  
"She's extremely mistrustful it seems," the Professor said, lightly tapping his steepled fingers against his lips, "She won't ever stop fighting rules and control."  
"I'd have to say that you're right Professor. She's one who won't ever trust anyone," Scott agreed as they left the now-empty classroom.  
Suddenly a figure appeared in a corner. Ghost slowly let out the breath he had been holding. Kira had five different powers? How? And who was her little sister? He was going to have to have a little talk with that girl about being more trustful of people too. She definitely had a problem with that if the Professor noticed. He slipped quietly out of the room and down the hall to lunch.  
* * * 


	5. Admitting Feelings

wow! two chappies up in 1 day! rnt u proud? lol. i felt since i hadn't been able to update in a while that u deserved it. well wasn't the hall scene just GREAT. lol sry i'm not trying to sound stuck up or anything but i REALLY love this story. its got ta be my fav of all of the ff's i've ever written. ok i won't distract u any more! so onwards!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own em. (cept for kira n ghost of course)  
  
***********************************  
  
Kira pushed her food around her for a few minutes before finally starting to nibble at it. Kurt and Kitty watched her as they ate, both of them worried for their new friend.  
"Um, Kira, are you all right?" Kurt asked in concern.  
"Hmm? Oh yea, I'm fine," she said with an absent smile before looking down at her food again.  
Kurt and Kitty exchanged looks. Ghost looked over at her and a grin spread across his face.  
"Hey princess, care to show our friends some Tai Kwon Do moves?" he called over, getting some laughs.  
She made no move that she saw him except for her eyes darting to the corners to look at him. She focused a bit past him and her eyes turned blue- green. Suddenly half of Ghost's water splashed up onto the side of his face. As he froze in shock, a smirk spread across her face and she went back to eating.  
His eyes narrowed and, ignoring the pleas of his companions, picked up his fork and flung food into her hair. She took a deep breath in indignation and shock and slowly lifted her head up, at the same time lifting her hand to wipe the food from her hair. Ghost just kind of laughed. Then suddenly her head spun around to glare at him, her blue-green eyes narrowed. Water jumped from glasses all around the table and poured into Ghost's lap. Now it was Kira's turn to laugh as Ghost looked shocked.  
Kurt and Kitty look back and forth between the two, surprised at the enmity they showed towards each other. Most of the other people in the room stared as well, including the older X-Men. Kira stood, looking dignified despite the food still in her hair and with a little "hmph" turned and started to walk out. As she walked by, she paused to throw a wink at Ghost before walking away again. A deadly look in his eye, and a matching grin on his face, Ghost stood and turned invisible.  
Kira yelped in shock as Ghost slapped her butt, then returned to his seat, turning visible again. Now he had a smirk on his face as he challengingly stared at her. Her eyes and mouth wide in indignation she stormed back over to him and stood over him a moment, just staring. Then she slapped him across the face- hard.  
She turned and stormed out as he just held his cheek in his hand, staring after her as if not getting why she had slapped him. Snickers went around his table and as he stood to go after her he heard from across the hall.  
"Enough Thomas." He turned to face Professor X and meekly sat back down again.  
"Yes, Professor."  
* * *  
Kira furiously scrubbed at her hair murderous thoughts running through her head. How dare he throw food in her hair! Who did he think he was?!? He had no right! Well, you did throw water at him... but only because he insulted you! He still had no right!  
She finally rinsed out her hair and turned off the shower. She practically ripped the curtain back, her mind still screaming murder.  
"EEEK!" she shrieked, pulling the curtain back around herself as the person in front of her winced. The mirror cracked slightly.  
"Do you have to be so like, loud?" Kitty whispered, her ears still covered.  
"Sorry Kitty but I didn't think anyone was in here. How'd you get in anyhow? The door was locked... Oh right," she smiled sheepishly, remembering Kitty's powers. "Well still!" She sighs. "At least you weren't Ghost again."  
Kitty's eyes widened. "Ghost saw you in the shower?!" she whispered in horror like a schoolgirl hearing a best friends secret.  
"Well.. in a towel after my shower. And I'd appreciate it if you could pass me a towel now too. Then I'll tell you all about it and our latest encounter. Well... the one before lunch."  
"Oh right. Sorry." Kitty held out a towel and looked away as Kira wrapped it around herself and stepped out. As they left the bathroom and walked back to Kira's room she asked, "So what happened?"  
* * *  
"Oh my God. You poor girl! I can't believe you got stuck in that position!" Kitty was currently sitting on Kira's bed, hugging one of her pillows and staring at her in horror. "What happened?"  
"Nothing really. We just kind of stared at each other then he asked 'Cat got your tongue?' but the thing was... it wasn't at all malicious or anything. Just kind of a question. It snapped me out of it though. Since then I haven't been able to get my mind off of that one moment of breakthrough. But then lunch happened so...." she sighed and fell back onto the bed.  
Kitty put the pillow aside and fell back next to her, staring at the ceiling with her as the light of the afternoon shown in. "Well, even if he is annoying...," Kitty looked over and winked at her, "He is kind of like cute with his spiked hair and that grin."  
"Ugh!" Kira sat up quickly, "Come on Kitty!"  
Kitty laughed and sat up. "Oh come on. You have to admit it. for such a jerk, he is pretty cute."  
"No, I don't have to admit it and most jerks are cute. It's like a diseased population of cute jerks," Kira stood and looked over the extensive property as the setting sun dyed it orange. Kitty came and stood next to her.  
"What a pretty sunset," Kira murmured, "I never really had time to notice."  
She sighed and glanced at the piece of paper on her dresser. She still hadn't looked at her class schedule.  
"Oh just look at it. Or I will," Kitty said, noticing her gaze.  
"Better you than me," Kira muttered but walked over and picked the paper up. She studied it a few seconds before saying, "I have first period with Ghost."  
Kitty grinned. "Well bring it over and let me see!"  
Kira walked over, absently using her telekinesis to turn on the light.  
"Oh good! You, me, and Kurt have some classes together! Fourth, third and seventh. But," she smiled slightly apologetically, "Ghost is in fourth too."  
Kira gave a disgusted sigh and checked to see what class fourth period was. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Power control?" she looked up at Kitty questioningly.  
"Yea, you've probably been told about it. It helps us not to loose control of our powers when we're mad and helps us to use them more effectively."  
Kira nodded. "I've heard." She checked the rest of the schedule.  
"Looks like the two of us have most of the same classes," Kitty murmured, just as Kurt blinked into the room in his normal-looking form.  
"Hey Kurt," Kira said, looked up from the schedule with a smile.  
"Hey Kira, hey Kitty," he replied in his German accent, "Vhat are you looking at?" He walked over to them and peeked over their shoulders.  
"Kira's class schedule," Kitty answered, suppressing a blush as Kurt leaned lightly on her shoulder. "She has some with us."  
"Really?" Kurt asked, and leaned a bit harder on her shoulder as a light blush stained her cheeks.  
Kira glanced sideways at Kitty and grinned. "Fourth, third and... seventh. I think that's right. Right Kitty?" she asked.  
Kitty blinked and gently slipped out from under Kurt's arms. "Uh, yea. That's right. But maybe we should head down to dinner?"  
Kurt looked at the clock on the nightstand.  
"Good idea. Meet you girls down zhere," He popped out the same way he had come in.  
Kira gave Kitty a sly, sideways look. "So, how are things between you and Kurt?"  
Kitty blushed darker. "Oh shut up Kira. He's like, totally better than Ghost."  
Kira turned red at that. "I don't like Ghost. But Kurt is really cute," she got an evil gleam in her eye as she dropped the schedule on the dresser, "And what with the great, funny personality and the gorgeous German accent...."  
"Ok Kira! Enough!" Kitty slapped her arm, bright red as they walked out of the room.  
Kira laughed and wrapped a companionable arm around Kitty's shoulders as they walked down the hall. "Don't worry about it. Things will work out."  
* * *  
  
**********************************************  
  
ok ppl, 'nother chappie up! did u like it? ok well if u did, plz review! i need to kno if ppl like this! hoping u rnt too mad about the wait! ok that's all i have to say for now. check back in a day or two for a new chappie! 


	6. Starting Classes and New Discoveries

hey ppl! ok another chappie up! yipee! lol ok people here u are! the amazing new chapter extraordinaire! lol j/pj/p ok well I have nothing to say about this chapter. have fun!

**Disclaimer:** *plays with Barbie dolls while quietly singing* do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man….

*****************************************

        Kitty rolled her eyes as Kurt told yet another lame joke. Kira covered a laugh sat them and quickly looked down.

        "Enough with the jokes Kurt! Ugh, they're going to kill me!" Kitty finally said. Kurt adopted an injured look.

        "Aw, you just don't know good jokes vhen you hear them Kitty," Kurt said, drawing them into an argument.

        "Maybe that's because I haven't heard any good jokes lately," Kitty retorted.

        Kira stifled another laugh as they went back and forth. Her shoulders shook in silent mirth.

        "Look you fuzzy blue elf!" Kitty yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Kurt.

        That did it. Kira, not able to contain herself anymore, finally burst out into full-throated laughter. Everyone who knew her turned and stared at her.

        "Is she all right?" Pyro asked, giving her an odd look.

        "I'm not sure she was ever all right," Ghost muttered back.

        Kira eventually managed to calm down enough to sit up straight and wipe the tears from her eyes.

        "You two would make such a cute couple," she chuckled.

        Kurt and Kitty quickly looked at each other, the dark blush apparent on both of their cheeks.

        "Kira, are you feeling all right?" Kurt finally asked.

        "I'm fine. But I definitely need some fresh air. I'll talk to you two later," She stood and walked out, still grinning. Her grin slowly started to fade, and as she got outside it disappeared completely. She sighed and rubbed her temples. If only she had someone like Kurt and Kitty had each other. She always felt like an extra weight on their friendship.

        "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice asked quietly.

        Kira jumped. She hadn't heard anyone come out. She turned to look at Ghost, who was looking over the property. Then he turned his head to look at her, keeping his hands in the pockets of his slightly baggy jeans.

        "Yea, I guess it is," she finally answered, turning and looking back over the extensive property.

        They stood in silence for a few moments, Kira looking over the property and Ghost studying her. A gentle breeze blew over them, causing their clothes to pull slightly and Kira's long hair to wave in the wind.

        "What is it Ghost?" Kira asked quietly, turning her head slightly to look at him.

        "Hmm?" he asked.

        "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, the slight ghost of a smile on her face.

        "No reason. Just taking in the sights," he responded with a half-smile.

        She raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to stand in the door with him. "What sights?"

        "Oh there are plenty," he smiled at her one more second then turned around and walked back inside. "We should head back in. It's getting dark."

        Kira shook herself and followed him. They talked for a bit until they reached the second floor, the floor his room was on.

        "Wanna come in?" he asked.

        "Are you asking me to go into your room with you?" she asked, giving him a look like he was crazy, "What are you hoping to get?"

        "Well gee, seeing the type of person you are, I was hoping for-" he grinned jokingly, "You know."

        Her eyes widened indignantly and she slapped him. "Pervert!"

        She turned and stormed up the stairs, that small, traitorous part of her mind whispering she should have taken the offer.

        Ghost growled as he walked into his room. "Someone needs to teach that girl some manners."

*   *   *

        Kira stretched as the sun broke through her window the next morning. She quickly sat up and looked at the clock. She swore as she saw the time and threw back the covers. She got dressed and combed her hair in a rush before grabbing her schedule and rushing out the door.

        She slid to a halt as she reached the classroom, just managing to walk in with the rest of the students. Storm smiled at her and walked over with books in her hand. She handed them to Kira.

        "Here are your textbooks for Arithmetic and History. The other's you'll receive at your later classes."

        Kira smiled slightly. "Thank you."

        Storm smiled back before walking back to the front of the classroom. "Good morning students. If you'll all open to page 322 we'll pick up from where we left off yesterday."

        Kira opened to the page and was trying to concentrate but couldn't help feeling like she was being watched. She paused in her note taking and slowly turned her head to look to the left, her facial expression seeming to ask "What?". Ghost jumped and quickly went back to listening to Storm. Kira watched him sidelong for another moment before turning full attention to Storm. The second she did, she felt Ghost's eyes on her.

        After a few more glances back and forth she finally turned and glared at him.

        _Got a problem bud? _She asked telepathically, using a power she didn't even realize she had. Both she and Ghost jumped.

        _You're a telepath?_ He thought, sounding shocked.

        _I- it looks like it. _She sounded a bit surprised. _Damn._

They both quickly paid attention to Storm, both trying to forget what had just happened.

        The rest of the period seemed to fly and the bell rang before either of them realized it. Kira closed her notebook and stood, walking out of the room. She had a stop to make before second period.

        "Hey! Princess!" She ignored Ghost and kept walking. "Kira!"

        She finally stopped and turned around to glare. "What?"

        He slowed to a walk and began walking with her. "Did you know about being telepathic?"

        "No. Which is why I plan on talking to the Professor," she stopped, both walking and talking. Ghost stopped a moment later.

        "Hey, you ok Kira?" She blinked.

        "Why would I tell the Professor?" she asked, looking at the air curiously.

        "Um, because he can help and because he's the head of the school. _Our _school," Ghost responded, a bit nervously.

        "Not my school. I'm only here until he finds my sister. Then I'm gonna split. So why should I tell him?" Ghost wasn't liking the odd look Kira was getting.

        "Whoa, back up a couple of steps Kira. I know the Professor is trying to find your little sister. But you're only _using_ him? You're not going to stay?"

        "Yes," she snapped, "I'm using him. And they're forcing me to go to this school when I don't want to. And finally, no, I'm _not _staying. I don't need power training."

        Ghost held up his hands defensively. "Okay, calm down. But shouldn't you at least check the progress of finding your little sister?"

        Kira thought a moment then nodded. "Good idea." She started off down the hall at a brisk walk. She rapped on the wall panel before walking in.

        Professor Xavier turned around, confronted by a rather harried looking Ghost and a cold looking Kira. "Is there any news on my sister yet Professor X?"

        "Actually, yes. We believe we have traced her. If you would come over here?" he motioned for her to stand by the window.

        She cautiously walked over. The Professor pointed to a small group of children. "Look at the young blond one playing with the bright red head...."

        Kira froze, her eyes widening. She watched the little blond girl laugh and play tag, some other children joining. She covered her mouth as tears began to streak down her cheeks.

        "Now, now. No need for tears. You may speak with her later. But you two had better hurry or you'll be late for class," the Professor said, turning his chair from the window.

        "Yes Professor," Ghost responded. When Kira didn't move he walked over and gently tugged her away from the window. "Come on Kira."

        When they got outside the Professor's room Ghost snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Snap out of it princess!"

        Kira blinked and sniffed. "I-I'm sorry. I- I was just surprised is all." She hurried off to her next class as Ghost watched after her in confusion before hurrying off to his class.

*   *   *


	7. Classes, Overextension and A Deciding Ch...

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but here's another chapter! Enjoy it and I'll try to get another up ASAP.

**Disclaimer: **Solitude by evanescence is a great song. *pause* but then again, so are tourniquet and my immortal and well, most of their songs. *blink* newayz, here's ya story!

*****************************************

        Kitty looked at her worried as Kira slipped into her seat at the last possible second. Kira quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at Kitty. While Jean continued to talk about the math on the board, Kitty passed Kira a note.

_*Are you ok?*___

        Kira glanced at Jean then wrote back._ *__I'm fine. Just a bit surprised is all. Nothing to be concerned about.*_

        Kitty gave her a look but didn't say anything all lesson. On the way to third period they talked about normal things and the way Kira had looked before second period was all but forgotten.  

        "Next we have class with Kurt in.. Biology," Kitty mentioned as they walked into the classroom.

        "Of course you had to mention Kurt," Kira muttered as they walked over to him. Kitty hit her lightly as they sat down.

        "Hey Kurt," Kitty said happily.

        "Hey Kitty, hey Kira," he grinned, "Ready for anozer class?"

        "Oh yes. Can't wait," Kira said sarcastically with a grin.

        They joked around till the bell rang and Cyclops, or Scott, walked in.

        "Okay everybody, calm down. Today we're just going to take notes...," mass groans from everyone, "Yea I know. But you'll live. So take out your notebooks and start copying."

        Kira grinned at Kurt and Kitty and passed a note to them.

            _*gee, is this class always so exciting?*_

_*No, we do a lot of experiments. one time bobby accidentally froze his liquid solution for the gel we were trying to make*  _Kitty wrote, before passing it to Kurt.

_          *And don't forget the time that Pyro set fire to his plants* _They all held back laughs and continued writing notes. Kira finally wrote back.

_* how about in fourth period? anything interesting then?*___

_*Well sometimes Ghost plays jokes but otherwise it's pretty much as boring as the other classes.*_

        _*Except for the control class at the end of the day. it's fun to see people's powers and see them try and control them.* _Kitty added.__

        Scott cleared his throat and looked at them. They quickly went back to writing notes till the end of the period. As the bell rang they gathered their stuff and stood.

        "Well, looks like power control is next," Kira sighed then smiled wryly, "The one class I remember perfectly."

        Kitty grinned. "Of course. It's the fun class and we all know who's in it."

        Kira glared. "I thought I already said-"

        "I know, I know. You don't like him. But you're so obvious I think it's apparent to everyone but you and him," Kitty cut in.

        "To her and who?" Kurt asked curiously.

        Kitty glanced at Kurt. "I take that back. It's very apparent to observant people."

        Kurt looked more confused as they walked outside. Kira blinked in the sunlight and shaded her eyes to see Jean standing on the lawn waiting for them.

        "Oh boy. Here we go," Kira murmured to Kurt and Kitty as they walked over to Jean, leaving their books on the front steps.

        "Is everyone here now? Good. All right. Today we're going to work separately to practice control of our powers. I'll be coming around to check on your control. Please be sure that you are safe distances away from each other," She called as everyone split up.

        Kira walked off and faced the woods. She took a deep breath to calm herself before slowly lifting her hand. All around her, others practiced their unique powers, but she was oblivious as her eyes snapped to silver. 

        The winds around her slowly picked up from nothing to a breeze. She kept them at a breeze but made them into a tornado, which slowly got faster and larger. Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled some of the winds out, fearing it would get out of control. She slowly took it down to a small tornado before completely dispersing it. She swallowed hard then closed her eyes. When she opened them again they were normal. She paused a moment then looked over her shoulder. A lot of people were watching, but when they saw her turned around they quickly looked away.

        The people who didn't look away were Ghost, Kurt, and Kitty. She watched Ghost a moment, but didn't look at all angry. She turned back around and focused on the ground, casting a look at Kitty as she stifled a laugh. She quickly refocused her power on the earth, her eyes turning a deep brown flecked with green. Taking a deep breath, she ordered it rise up in front of her- slowly. Naturally, since it was stubborn, it kept fighting her, but she bent her will to it more and it slowly shook before slowly raising a small wall in front of her.

        "Very nice Kira," Jean said studying the mini wall, "But can you get it to go away?"

        Kira cast a look at her with her brown eyes before concentrating on the wall again. The earth fought more this time. Pulling it out was one thing, but putting it back was another entirely. She began to sweat, her breath coming harder.

        Kira leave it!" Jean said, noticing all it was taking from the girl.

        But Kira ignored her. She _would _get that wall back into the ground! Suddenly it shot back down, but Kira didn't notice as she collapsed.

        "Kira! Someone go get the Professor! Can someone help me carry her?" Jean asked kneeling next to her. Ghost quickly ran over and scooped her up.

        "I've got her Jean, where do I put her?" He looked down at Kira's unconscious face, not liking the shallow way she was breathing at all.

        "We'll take her to the infirmary. Come on," Jean turned and ran off into the school, followed quickly by Ghost.

        Kitty and Kurt exchanged worried looks. Kurt held out his hand and Kitty took it, going with him as he teleported to the infirmary.

*   *   *

        Kira slowly woke, hearing music. She frowned as she realized what song it was.

        "Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb girl," a voice teased quietly.

        Kira slowly opened her eyes to see Kitty's grinning face. "Awake are we? That was like, amazing Kira. You managed to get rid of the wall by the way, and like totally get out of all the rest of the classes for the week too. And as an added plus, got Ghost to carry you. Very smart," Kitty teased.

        "What? What do you mean? What happened?" Kira tried to sit up and winced as her head suddenly started banging.

        "Big headache I'd guess. You like, went way over your head when you were trying to put the wall back. You collapsed like, just as you got the wall back in and you've been unconscious for about a week now. And I doubt that the Professor will let you get back to classes right away. I think they like, nearly lost you, but they aren't saying. Oh, and Ghost carried you back in," Kira grinned, "Odd way he was looking at you."

        Kira made a face at Kitty and sat up. "Have anything to get rid of this headache?"

        "Yea, just a moment..." Kitty turned, "Hey Jean, she's up!"

        Jean walked in a moment later. "Ah, good to see you up. Have a headache?" She smiled as Kira winced. "I'll cure that in a second." She held up a hand and called a bottle to her. She handed Kira two aspirin.

        "Here." Kira gratefully took them and swallowed without water. She sighed and leaned back against the pillows.

        "How soon can I be out of here?"

        Jean grinned. "Eager to be out are we? You should be able to leave by this afternoon." Kurt popped in.

        "You're up! How do you feel?" he asked, coming to stand behind Kitty.

        Kira glanced quickly at Kitty who blushed slightly, before looking back at Kurt. "I feel ok. As soon as the aspirin kicks in I'll be as right as rain. What did I miss?"

        "Vell, about a veek of classes, and you're now the new buzz of ze school," Kurt replied, "Everyvun's talking about you, vondering vhen you'll be invited into ze X-Men."

        Kira sniffed in an equivalent of a short laugh. "Never." She slowly sat straight and threw back the covers, not noticing Jean's look at her comment. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

        "Oh no. You are resting. At least till this afternoon. Besides, the Professor said he'd drop by for a visit. So you just get back in that bed," Jean ordered. Kira sighed in disgust but got back in and pulled the covers up again.

        "I hate this," she muttered angrily.

        "Hate what? Being sick? Being stuck in bed? Or not being in control?" Ghost asked, appearing.

        Kira glared at him, but it wasn't whole-hearted. "All three." Her face softened and she stopped glaring. "I heard what you did. So uh, thanks."

        "Not a problem," he said, sticking his hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

        "Ok, everyone out. Kira needs to rest if she's to leave this afternoon," Jean said, ushering everyone out.

        "Hey Kitty, can you leave the boom box here?" Kira asked as Kitty went to take that with her.

        "Yea, sure Kira. You know what, just keep it. I don't think you have one of your own," she grinned as Kira shook her head.

        "Thanks Kitty."

        "No problem," Kitty said, waving as she walked out the door. Kurt grinned.

        "See you later Kira," he said, before Jean pushed him out.

        "See ya Kurt!" she called with a grin. Then turned to look at Ghost curiously.

        "Just watch your back when you get out," he said, smirking, and walked out.

        Kira shook her head and lay back with a sigh. Using her telekinesis she turned on the radio, tuning it until she found a song she liked. As it started she silently mouth along with the words, nodding her head slightly.

        "...See you later. I see your fantasy, you wanna make it a reality baby..."

        She had slowly started singing, and now she was using her normal voice as she sang along.

        "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, Head strong, Headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. And this is not where you belong. I can't give everything away..."

        She sat up, realizing what the lyrics said, and stared at the radio, listening to them sing it.

        "I won't give everything away!"

        She shook her head. "Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong, Headstrong, we're Headstrong. Back off, I'll take you on. Headstrong, I'll take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. And this is not where you belong. (Where you belong...) I can't give everything away. I won't give everything awaaaaaaayyy..."

        She closed her eyes tightly and slowly opened them. What a song... So true. Oh well.

        She lay back again, adjusting the pillows so that she was sitting against the headboard. A few more songs played and she ticked them off in her head. Stuck by Stacie Orrico, I'm Glad by JLo, and Blinded by Third Eye Blind. Then as the new song started, she grinned, and opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. Unwell by Matchbox 20. What a great song. And definitely one she could relate to. She sang along, her clear, alto voice not missing a beat.

        "All day, starin' at the ceiling makin' friends with shadows on my wall. All night, hearin' voices tellin' me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for somethin'."

        She didn't hear anyone come in and continued singing. "...Talkin' to myself in public, dodging' glances on the train. And I know. I know they've all been talkin' bout me, I can hear them whisper. And it makes me think there must be something wrong.. with me. Out of all the hours thinkin', somehow, I've lost my mind."

        Her voice turned quieter, as thoughts ran through her head about the truth of the lyrics. "... I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired. I know, right now ya don't care, but soon enough you're gonna think of me, and how I used to be...."

        "You have a wonderful voice." Kira's head swung around to stare at the Professor. Hero by Nickleback came on.

        "You have an uncanny way of sneaking up on people," she said in an irritated voice. "You're far too quiet for a guy in a wheelchair." Then she sighed, "But thank you."

        "Someone told me that love would all save us.. but how can that be, look what love gave us..." Kira sighed. Another song she could really relate too. The Professor noticed her thoughtfulness.

        "Something wrong?" he asked, wheeling his chair forward.

        "No Professor. There are just a lot of songs playing at once. And all of them that I can relate to in a way, and I love. Just very... odd," she smiled, "Anyways, something you wanted?"

        "Just to discuss some things. Such as you staying here, and your sister."

        Kira's smile faded. "How long has she been here?"

        "About a year now. Sweet child," the Professor responded, knowing it was a touchy area. "I'm sorry to say I didn't pin her for your sister right away. Not till you mentioned your nickname for her in any case. You two don't look very much alike, except in the eyes."

        Kira smiled and tugged at her long, light brown hair. "I know. Everyone said that. Lauren took after my mother and I," she made a face and the professor smiled, "got all the bad parts of both of my parents. Not that my mother had much wrong with her. My father's boring light brown hair, my mothers tendency when she crying to become all blotchy, the cursed pale skin...." She sighed.

        "My dear, you are far from ugly. And everything you have fits you." Kira smiled at him.

        "So I've heard before. But I just don't see how I could ever be a beauty like my mother," she sighs and closes her eyes, laying back.

        "Ever consider that you may have your own beauty?" he asked, steepling his fingers.

        She quietly sniffs, her equivalent of a snort. "Not likely. But in any case, that has nothing to do with my sister or my studies here. Oh, and yes, I'm staying."

        He raised his eyebrows and her smile changed to a wry half smile. "What? Isn't that what you eventually wanted to know? Well seeing as my sister seems to love it here, and I have a few friends, I might as well at least continue my training."

        "Very well. I'll make sure Storm knows that you'll be here permanently." He rolled backwards then paused and smiled, looking at her. "Good to have you with us Kira."

        She smiled too. "Thank you.. Professor."

        He turned and left the room leaving Kira to her music. Angel by Amanda Perez came on as Kira quietly leaned back, closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep.

        She woke up a few hours later to the early afternoon sun. She stretched, not realizing how cute it would look to people watching, as she usually never noticed. The first song to come on the radio as she turned it on was one of her favorites. She squealed and jumped out of bed, her telekinesis turning the music up louder, though not so loud it would go through the floor- too much. She sang along with it perfectly, ignoring the rest of the world as she sang it with all her heart.

        "Hoooooow can you see into my eyes, like open doooooors? Leadin' you down into my core, where I've become so numb. You fill my soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home." She took a deep breath and launched into the chorus.

        "(Wake me up) Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside

(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up) Before I come undone

(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become!"

        Not missing a beat she continued to sing. Ignoring as Wolverine walked in angrily, and glared at the oblivious girl. Walking over to the radio, he extended his claws.

        "... Before I come undone! Save-" the music was cut off in static and various other not-good noises. Snapping out of her reverie, Kira opened her eyes and glared at Wolverine before noticing her radio. She made movements with her mouth, though nothing would come out. Then she took a few breaths.

        "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" she screamed at him, swearing aloud for the first time since arriving.

        "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME SHIRMP!" he shouted. Despite his anger and height, Kira didn't back down an inch. She calmed down enough not to yell, but still glared, standing very close as she angrily 'talked' to him.

        "You come down here and destroy my radio and now you're telling me not to _yell?!?_" she asked, her voice raising slightly on yell. "I want to know why you completely destroyed the radio Kitty gave me!"

        "Because you were blasting it all the way upstairs!" he shouted back.

        "Don't you shout at me Logan! You could have just _asked _me to turn it down!" she shouted right back. He seemed taken aback for a moment before growling at her.

        "Now look here shrimp..."

        "No, _you _look buddy. You just waltzed in here without warning and destroyed my radio. I think I at _least _deserve an apology for the fact you didn't at least ask me to turn it down!" She calmed down after saying that and said in a normal tone, "However I don't suppose I can begrudge you or anything seeing as you're you. That's just your way." She took a deep breath and dropped on the bed.

        "Now you listen shrimp. I don't care who you are or what you can do, don't you _ever _do that again. But," he sounded grudging as he turned and walked away, "I admire your courage kid."

        Kira watched after him in surprise. Wolverine had just given her a compliment? Wow. She shook her head and noticed a change of clothes on the chair near her bed. 

        After making sure the door was locked, she quickly changed into the clothes. Only noticing afterwards what they looked like. She sighed but left anyhow, leaving her nightgown folded neatly on the bed, and using her telekinesis to carry the broken radio. She dropped it off in her room, vowing to do something with it later, and then left for the mess hall, her stomach killing her.

        She walked in and grabbed some stuff from the buffet for a late lunch and dropped at an empty table. She immediately starting eating, but didn't forget her manners. She didn't notice the person sneak up behind her.

        "Boo!" Ghost shouted behind her, grabbing her shoulders and laughing as she jumped.

        "Ghost!" she stood and turned to face him. His eyes widened at traveled over her clothes.

        The tight jeans were low hip-huggers, and the shirt was a black, spaghetti strap belly shirt. Her hands rested on her hips as Ghost's eyes roamed over all of her exposed skin. She flushed slightly.

        "What?" she asked in irritation, trying to cover how uncomfortable she was with his attention.

        "Nice outfit," he said and she gave him a look. He looked up at her. "Well anyways, good to see you up and about."

        "Yea, thanks," she said dryly. She sat again, and ignored Ghost as he sat across from her. She carefully finished her food before taking her dishes into the kitchen and rinsing them off. She placed them back where they were supposed to be and walked off. Ghost didn't even bother following her, and instead just smiled. Just wait till she got back to her room.

*   *   *


	8. Ghost's joke and Shopping

hey ppl! sry for the long break, i've been havin sum problems in my life and kinda lost track of most things i need to do. which includes updating this. hope u enjoy this next chapter! i kno i had fun writing it!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. I lay dying, and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal. I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming. Am I too lost to be saved, am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation. My God my tourniquet, return to me salvation..... Listen to Tourniquet by Evanescence. great song! Well so is most of their music... but neway, listen to it! I command u! lol. o yea, and i only own Ghost and Kira.

******************************

        Kira frowned at the slightly open door to her room. She carefully stood back and used her telekinesis to open the door. A bucket of water fell and she smirked, walking in. Ghost thought he could get her that easily? Not a chance.

        As she stepped into her room though, she had another thought. Ghost was a lot smarter than he seemed. She shouldn't underestimate him.

        As this last thought came she felt herself fall over a wire. She cursed as she set off the booby trap, thick molasses pouring down on her. She gasped in shock as it poured over her exposed skin and down her shirt. It was then that she noticed the intricate string system running around her room. She swallowed hard as she noticed the chain she had set off. Shutting her eyes tight she heard the crash as her already broken radio fell and made cold water pour over her.

        She gasped as chocolate sauce poured down next, followed by half a pail of whipped cream. Then, as if mocking her, a single cherry fell, dropping perfectly on top of her head. She gasped and slowly stood, breathing steadily. She angrily walked out of her room and into the shower. Oh, she would get him. And get him good, if it was the last thing she ever did.

        She finally finished cleaning the mess up in her room and glared at the string in her trashcan. Damn that Ghost, she would get him. Standing and flipping her silky hair over her shoulder, it had taken her over an hour to get everything out of it. She picked up the two trashcans and walked out of her room.

        The few people she saw stayed out of her way as they saw the look on her face. As she pushed open the door to the mess hall most people turned to look. Ghost was laughing about Kira at that moment and Kurt was at least grinning. It was a good joke after all.

        Kira stopped behind him, setting down one of the trashcans and grasping the other with both hands. He still hadn't noticed her, but the others had. They all backed up as she emptied the trashcan full of the ice cream toppings and string, over his head. She shook it for good measure as he stared down at himself in shock, then she picked up the other one and poured that on his head as well. By this time, the teachers had noticed and a few stood up.

        Kira smiled, fakely sweet, and leaned into Ghost's line of vision. The still shocked Ghost just stared at her, his mouth moving without sound.

        "You left some things in my room. I thought you'd like them back. Oh, by the by...." she placed the cherry on top of his head and her smile widened sweetly.

        Ghost finally regained his senses. He shouted angrily, "You little bi-"

        "Uh uh uh!" she cut up off. "There are children here."

        Ghost glared and grabbed her, pulling her across his lap. She screeched as her back was once again covered in the toppings.

        "Enough!" Everyone froze. Professor X, his gaze hard, came over. "Both of you, in my office. Now."

        Kira growled and pushed off of Ghost, stalking out of the mess hall. Ghost followed, glaring at Kira's back.

*   *   *

        "I don't know what is going on but it needs to stop now," Professor X said, looking between the two. "This has gone far enough. You're dragging other students in now. It started fine but it has gotten too out of hand for me to leave it alone."

        Both Kira and Ghost looked down, still casting veiled glares.

        "I said enough. I don't know why you two are so angry at each other, but I want you to stop this second. Now apologize to each other."

        Kira looked up and said in a definitely not sorry tone, "I'm sorry."

        Then, risking the Professor hearing, said in his mind, _"Not."_

        Ghost glared at her and the Professor raised an eyebrow. "Is there perhaps something you left out when told me about your gifts?"

        An evil smirk grew on Ghost's face. "She has telepathic abilities."

        Kira glared at him, hatred fully in her gaze.

        "Really? Then we'll have to train you in that as well. You will see Jean about taking another control class. Now Ghost, apologize to her."

        Ghost looked surly. He'd been hoping to get away without an apology. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

        "Good enough. Both of you may leave, but don't let this happen again. And Kira, don't forget to see Jean," the Professor said, watching both of the teens seriously.

        "Yes Professor X," Kira answered. Ghost turned and left, Kira right behind him.

        "You jerk!" she growled when they got down the hall. Ghost smirked.

        "What's wrong princess? Something I said?"

        Kira glowered at him then stepped forward and slapped him. She whirled off calling over her shoulder, "Don't cross me again!"

        Ghost glared after her and turned, walking off in the opposite direction.

*   *   *

        Kira walked through the halls, having just finished her first day back to classes. She was on her way back to her room when she heard a voice call for her.

        "Hey! Kira! Wait for me!" Kitty came running over, grinning. "Guess what!"

        "Um, Kurt finally asked you out?" Kira asked, grinning as it earned her a look.

        "No, I wish! The teachers all got together and like, arranged a dance for us kids! Oh come on, isn't that great?" she asked as she noticed the lack of enthusiasm.

        "Wonderful," Kira started climbing the stairs to her room, planning on making a quick stop before lunch, "I hope you have a wonderful time."

        "What do you mean? Aren't you excited?" Kitty asked in confusion.

        "I'm not going," Kira said firmly, walking into her room and closing the door hard behind her. Kitty just fazed through the locked door.

        "Aw come on Kira! It'll be fun! We can like, go buy new clothes and everything! Please come!" Kitty begged.

        Kira dropped her book on her dresser and opened a drawer, rooting around inside. "NO. Absolutely not. Firstly, I will never be caught dead in a dress. Secondly, I will never go to a dance. They are the spawn of the devil and I sure as hell am not pretty enough to be caught at one. So the answer is, and always will be, no."

        "Not pretty enough?" Kitty stood and dragged Kira over to a mirror, forcing her to look at herself. "Are you like, insane? You are gorgeous. Tons of guys will like, love you, and you don't have to wear a dress. It's a casual. If you wanted to you could," she smiled at the negative look Kira gave, "But please at least come. Like, even if only for a little. Please?" She begged, her eyes big.

        Kira stared at her hard a moment then sighed. "Oh fine. I'll come. But only for a little mind you!" She said as Kitty hoped up and down in excitement.

        "Of course! Oh this is gonna be great! Ok, like right after classes we need to go shopping. It's this Saturday after all!" Kitty said, grabbing her books. "Come on or we'll like, be totally late to lunch!"

        "This Saturday?" Kira asked in shock, picking up her books, "Th- that soon?"

        "Yes that soon! Come on or we'll be late!" she grabbed Kira's hand and dragged the speechless girl down the hall.

*   *   *

        At the mall Kira sighed. How had she gotten talked into this?

        Kitty came out modeling yet another outfit. This time it was light hip-hugger jeans and a light blue, spaghetti strap shirt that ended an inch above her pants.

        "Whadda ya think?" she asked, turning around in the mirror.

        "I like the shirt, but I think different jeans," Kira said studying it.

        "Well, how about these?" Kitty asked, grabbing a pair of tan Capri's. She looked back at Kira who tilted her head slightly and raised her eyebrows in what Kitty had learned was an approving gesture.

        "Ok go find something you like while I try these on," she said, and ushered Kira out.

        Kira shook her head and walked out of the dressing rooms. She began looking through the nicer clothes in the summer section, occasionally pausing. She pulled out a few different items and went back into the dressing rooms to try them on.

        "Kira?" Kitty asked, stepping out of her dressing room in the Capri's.

        "Just a sec!" she called from a dressing room down the hall. She stepped out a moment later and Kitty grinned.

        "Nice outfit," she said approvingly, looking over the long black pants and the light blue belly shirt. Kira smiled and playfully glared.

        "Thanks. I think this is what I'll wear. I've tried some other things but this is the best," she said, turning in the big mirrors at the end of the dressing room hall.

        "Good. Now we can just go shopping for stupid stuff," Kitty said, grinning. "Let's go."

        After changing back to their normal clothes, they went out and looked for more clothes. They spent another hour laughing and trying on clothes, both gorgeous and outrageous, before leaving with much more then they had planned.

        "Well, that was more fun that I thought it would be," Kira said as they trudged up the stairs with their stuff.

        "Never underestimate the power of good shopping," Kitty said with a smile as they reached the third floor. "Well I'll see you later."

        "See ya Kitty," Kira said, grinning as she stepped into her room. She put away her new clothes and then threw her windows open wide. This Saturday was certainly going to be interesting.

*   *   *


	9. The Dance and A New Developement

yay! 'nother chappie up, happy? Good, u should be! lol. J/pj/p well in ne case here's the chapter with the dance and some possibly not-so-startling changes. Tension changes things, creating some new and interesting feelings btwn ppl. Ok read and enjoy! Plz review!

**Disclaimer:** *hums here comes the bride* o hey ppl! *grin* u all kno the deal. I don't own nethin in this story but the plot, Kira, and Ghost.

******************************

        The week seemed to fly by, and sooner than planned, Saturday arrived. Kira paced around her room nervously, her clothes laid out on the bed. Every now and then se would stop and look at them, before pacing again. She would periodically look out the window at the clothes then back out the window again.

        A knock sounded at her door and she looked up.

        "Yes?" she called.

        Kitty walked in, not bothering to open the door. "Why aren't you dressed yet? The dance is starting in like, half an hour!"

        Kira shifted nervously. "I don't know if this is such a good idea..."

        "Hey, you like, already agreed to come. So you're going!" Kitty said, picking up the shirt and throwing it at Kira. "I'll be back in 5 minutes. Be dress by then- or else." Kitty turned and left.

        Kira sighed and looked at the clothes again before starting to get changed.

        Kitty walked back in, exactly 5 minutes later. She grinned as Kira turned around, a tube of sparkly lip gloss in her hand.

        "You look great!" Kitty said, grinning. "Now come on, I wanna get there early!"

        Kira put the tube down and walked out after the ecstatic Kitty. As she closed her door she muttered, "Don't see what the big deal is..."

*   *   *

        Half an hour later Kira was leaning against the wall talking to Kitty, her eyes darting around the dance. Decorations had been set up earlier and there was a snack bar as well. Kira smiled slightly and turned back to her talk with Kitty. Kurt walked over after a few minutes and Kira politely excused herself, covering a grin.

        "No really," she said to Kitty's insistence to stay, "I have things to do. I'll see you two later." She winked at Kitty when Kurt wasn't looking then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

        "Swing, Swing" by the All-American Rejects began to play and Kira looked around, noticing as Kitty was led away by Kurt. Her eyes stopped and connected with Ghost's, locking each other in the gaze. Ghost slowly walked through the crowd, never breaking eye contact with her. He stopped as he reached her.

        "Hey, wanna dance?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

        Breathless, Kira nodded and took the offered hand, not knowing why but loving the feeling of his hand in hers as he led her out to the floor. They dropped hands as the words came on, barely listening to the song.

        They lost track of time as they danced and all too soon the song ended. There was a pause in which they caught their breath, just before the new song came on.

        As they listened, JLo's 'I'm Glad' began to play. They started with his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders. She swayed her hips to the left twice, not moving her feet. She did a few more body sways, pressing against him. Ghost spun her out and then pulled her back. Kira pressed tightly to him, her chest against his and stared into his eyes deeply and seriously for a moment, Ghost returning the gaze, before she was spun back out and switched hands. This time when he pulled her back, her back was pressed against him. His arm was wrapped around her, just under her chest, and she looked over her shoulder at him, neither of their faces ever loosing their serious intensity as they both rolled their bodies together twice. He spun her out again then twirled her around three times. As she came back to him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and his hands went to her waist. Her eyes were locked to his as she rolled against him. Then she wrapped a leg around his, slowly bending over backwards. Ghost's head came down close to her chest, completely into the dance, before she looked up at him and straightened.

        Working together like a practiced team, they let go of each other as she walked towards him, pushing a hand against his chest as he stopped walking backwards and spun away from him. She took two steps and he followed, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around to him. Her body pressed against his, his hand on the small of her back, holding her to him, and hers on the back of his neck. They rolled against each other slowly again. She slowly dragged her foot up the back of his leg before pulling away and spinning around twice. She stopped, facing him her face serious and sexy as she moved her body to the music, spinning, rolling, and swaying. She bent over, dragging her hands up her legs slowly and sexily, her eyes on his. She straightened completely, placing a hand above her head and swaying slowly to the music, her eyes never leaving his.

        She stalked back over to him and her hands went to his shoulders, one at a time, at the same time his went to her waist. She slowly slid one of her hands around to his neck and leaned close to him as his hands slid to her hips. Their faces were only an inch apart as the song ended.

        They both breathed heavily, and not just from the dance. Another song started playing, but neither noticed, caught up in each other's serious, intense gazes. Her hand slowly slid off of his shoulder and she pulled away, his hand falling off of her back. Without saying a word, she turned and took off through the crowds. Ghost paused a moment then ran after her.

        Kira ran down the hall of the first floor. Ghost paused outside the doors looking down both halls, then saw her.

        "Kira!" he called. Kira simply kept running, tears coming down her face. Ghost ran after her, gaining on her despite her amazing speed. He finally grabbed her and pressed her against a wall. "Kira, listen!"

        She stared into his eyes, her own frightened. He stared back into her eyes for a moment, then pressed his lips quickly to hers. She weakly hit his chest a few times before letting her hand fall limp. He was shocked as she kissed him back desperately. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her tears disappearing, caught up in the passion.

        Ghost's hands slid down to her waist, one going a bit farther.

        "Ahem," a sarcastic voice said.

        The two teens broke apart gasping. They looked over to see Wolverine with his arms crossed, an oddly amused expression on his face.

        Ghost swallowed hard and stepped back from a brightly blushing Kira, a pink tint staining his own cheeks.

        "Maybe you two could continue this somewhere not so public?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Or not at all and head back to the party?"

        "Right. Sorry Wolverine," Kira muttered, slipping around him.

        "Yea, sorry," Ghost said, and quickly followed Kira, not noticing the raised eyebrows Wolverine had as he turned and looked after them. Under normal circumstances neither of them would have apologized. Wolverine just shook his head and walked back to the smaller kitchen for another beer.

*   *   *

        "Hey Kira," Ghost called, noticing the girl standing with her back to him, staring across the lawn. The music from the party even faintly reached out here.

        He slowed to a walk as she turned around, her arms wrapped around herself. He paused a few inches away, not touching her. A part of Kira was relieved, but the other part wanted him to touch her, to hold her. She shivered and looked away from him.

        He hesitated a moment then placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You ok?" he asked quietly.

        She leaned into his hand slightly. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his body with a sigh. He couldn't tell what kind of sigh it was, so he decided to take it as a happy sigh.

        "I'm fine Ghost, just tired," she replied quietly.

        "Then you should get some sleep. I think I'll turn in too," he replied, giving her shoulders a quick squeeze and turning her back towards the school.

        Kira smiled slightly, "You're actually being nice jerk," she teased, using her new nickname for him.

        "Because I have a reason to be princess," he retorted, but there was no malice in his voice.

        Kira laughed slightly and turned around to face him. The smile left her face as she hesitantly brought a hand up to his cheek in silence. Unsure, she slowly, hesitantly, leaned forwards, finally kissing the unmoving Ghost. As they broke apart, she smiled again, wrapping her arms around him. His hands went to her waist as they leaned in and kissed again. His hands slid down to her hips before they broke the kiss. Kira laughed again.

        "This is definitely a new development. A good one mind you," Kira said, half-smiling, "I'm liking it."

        Ghost grinned then kissed her lightly again, just a brush of their lips. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers and they swayed slightly to the music, caught up in their own world.

*   *   *

***********************************

A/N: enjoy it ppl? rnt they such a cute couple? God I loved writing this bit! first true signs of love in the whole story. sure there was the hall thing but this is so much more… intense? lol. straightforward might describe it. Newayz,  hope u enjoyed this. I would've made it longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. Well, till next time then!

Seraphim: at that point it was only to smother her in toppings. No other reasons. *wink* but as u can see there is something there.… heehee. glad u enjoyed it as much as I did!

Crazy Courtney: good to have u back sis! here's tha update u were waitin for! And I can't wait for ur update too!

Stephanie: glad ya like it steph! keep readin!

If there are other ppl out there plzplzplz review! Only two ppl reviewin, tho they're great mind u! *grins* I've g2g now but I'll try n update soon! byez!


	10. Finding Kira

Hey ppl! I kno I haven't updated in forever I'm sry! I got out of mood then left for a while! But I'm back now and I'll post a couple new chapters today!

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NETHIN BUT THE PLOT, GHOST, AND KIRA!

***************

        Kira made the quiet sound she usually made when she was waking up or stretching. She slowly opened her eyes, taking a moment to register Ghost's sleeping face. When she did her eyes widened and she gasped, sitting up in bed. She looked around his room frantically. How had she gotten here?

        Then as her memories came back she calmed down. They had come here after the lawn and she had been too tired to get out of his arms where she was cuddled and walk up the stairs, so he let her stay with him. As he started to wake up, she quickly thought and tried out some of her mind powers. Ghost slowly went back to sleep with some coercion from her and she slipped out of his bed. Kira picked up her shoes and quietly left the room, heading for her own.

*   *   *

        Ghost rolled over and his eyes snapped open. He looked around for Kira wondering if it had all been a dream. No, of course it couldn't have been. But she didn't hate him? Maybe it was a dream....

        He sniffed. No, it hadn't been a dream. The air faintly smelled of her perfume. He smiled slightly, standing and changing clothes. He pulled a long sleeved, button up shirt over his T-shirt, leaving it open. Then he walked out of his room, pulling on his sneakers.

        He trotted down the stairs whistling. As he reached the bottom he walked around the corner, heading for the mess hall.

        "Nice outfit," a seductive, slightly mocking voice said. Ghost whirled around to find himself facing a slightly smirking Kira. She was leaning her shoulder and head against the wall, her arms and ankles crossed. His eyes traveled over her low-cut black T-shirt and black pants.

        "Well hello gorgeous," Ghost said, still watching her body as she slowly uncrossed her arms and ankles and walked towards him gracefully, swinging her hips slightly. They walked towards the mess hall, Ghost slipping an arm around her waist as they walked. He whispered compliments and thoughts in her ear, causing her to grin.

        They walked into the empty mess hall and sat on Ghost's normal table. Kira and him both pulled out fruit.

        "Gee, just like the first time we did this," Kira commented with a smile.

        "Well, hopefully it doesn't end as bad as last time," Ghost said with a wry smile.

        "Yea," Kira said with a sigh, leaning back against the table. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. "I wonder what Wolverine thought about it."

        Ghost choked on his bite of apple. He coughed as Kira watched him coolly, both of her eyebrows raised.

        When he finally stopped coughing she asked, "Wanna go for a walk?"

        He nodded and stood, offering her a hand, which she took. They walked through the halls quietly until an evil glint came to Ghost's eyes and a mischievous grin came across his face.

        "Hey, I know. Let's explore the lower levels while no one's up."

        Kira looked a bit doubtful. "But they're restricted.... No one but the true X-Men are allowed down there without a teacher. And I think you're on the top of the list to keep out."

        "Aw come on. It couldn't be that bad. Besides, who's gonna know?" When he saw she was still doubtful he asked, "What's wrong? Scared?"

        He could see her temper flare up and restrained a smirk. "I'm not afraid."

        "Great! Then let's go!" he said, dragging her up. Too late she realized what she had been dragged into. But since she had been wanting to check out the lower levels anyways, she ran with him rather than resisting.

        "This place is way too much like some sort of asylum," Kira muttered.

        "Oh come on. I'm pretty sure they keep all the cool stuff down here," Ghost said, no longer dragging her.

        "Hey Ghost, look," Kira said, stopping and pointing down the hall. "What's that?"

        "It must be the door to Cerebro," Ghost said, tilting his head at it.

        "Cerebro?" Kira asked.

        "Yea, it's the machine that allows the Professor to find other mutants all over the world by using his powers. No one else is strong enough, though Jean used it once to help find Rogue. Now come on, I wanna find the hanger where they keep the X-Jet."

        "X-Jet? Now I know you're screwing with me."

        "Nope, though that would be nice." Kira gave him a look but he grinned unrepentantly. "Some of the kids here saw the older X-men fly off in it one night when they went to go save Rogue at the Statue of Liberty," Ghost said, turning a corner and encountering a door. "Bingo."

        Kira heard a whisper and whirled around, but was encountered with nothing but an empty hall.

        "Ghost...."

        "Now how to open it..." he muttered.

        Hearing it again her eyes widened, the emptiness scaring her more than anything. "Ghost we should really leave...." When she saw he was ignoring her she ran over and yanked on his arm. "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

        "What's wrong?" he asked.

        "Some-something's near here. I can hear it, but I just can't see it...."

        They were silent for a moment. "I don't hear anything..."

        "Shh!" Kira said. Then she heard it again, but closer.

        "It's getting closer," Kira said, her voice trembling. "I-I can hear its thoughts. We need to leave _now._"

        "All right, we're going," Ghost said, and they ran down the hall. Suddenly someone grabbed them from behind. They screamed, and Kira kept screaming until a hand was clamped over her mouth. For just a moment she looked at Ghost with wide eyes as she mentally screamed, _JEAN!_, before the world went black.

*   *   *

        The Professor and other official X-Men took the elevator down to the lower levels. Jean ran forward as they saw the body on the floor and knelt next to it. She felt for a pulse then announced.

        "He's still breathing. I need to get him into the infirmary," she said, looking up. Wolverine came forward and hoisted him over his shoulder. Luckily, the infirmary wasn't far. As he set Ghost down he grunted.

        "What does this kid eat?" he growled, stepping back as Jean checked his heart beat then grabbed a needle.

        "I wouldn't use this in any but the most urgent circumstances," Jean said, pulling out a needle and pushing it into his arm.

        A second after she pulled it out he gasped and sat up, gasping for air. He coughed for a few minutes before regaining his breath. He looked around, his eyes wide.

        "Where's Kira?" he asked, looking ready to launch off of the table.

        "Calm down Ghost. We need you to explain what happened to us," the Professor said.

        Ghost swallowed, knowing he was going to get in trouble. But this was too important to worry about trouble. "Me- me and Kira came down here, just to take a look around," he said quickly, noticing Wolverine's look, "And we ended up at the metal door to the hanger. While I was- _innocently_ studying it, Kira suddenly got spooked and said we had to leave, she had heard something. We were quiet a moment and when I said I didn't hear anything she told me to be quiet.

        "Then she said she heard it again, and it was in her head, someone's thoughts. So we instantly took off down the hall. But before we could get too far something grabbed us from behind. Kira just screamed and screamed until something covered our mouths and kept us from struggling. The last thing I remember before blacking out is seeing Kira's frightened look and that gloved hand over her mouth....." Ghost swallowed hard, staring into the distance, his eyes wide. Then he shuddered and came back to the present. "Then I woke up here."

        The Professor frowned and the others looked extremely worried, except for Wolverine who wore his normal expression.

        "What do you think Professor?" Storm asked.

        "We need to find out where Kira is, and who's taken her. I think it's time I used Cerebro again."

        Wolverine growled, "I say that we go out and beat the crap out of who ever took her."

        "We have to find them first Wolverine," Scott said. "And for that we need Cerebro."

        "Fine. We use the machine to find her, then we go and beat the crap out of the mutant who took her."

        Scott sighed and rolled his eyes. Ghost nodded.

        "I like that idea. But how did who-ever-it-was get into the school?"

        "I'm not quite sure. Until we know who took her, we won't have our answers either." The Professor stared hard at Ghost a moment. "Jean, get Ghost here a suit. And go get Bobby, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty. I have a feeling we'll be needing all the hands we can get."

        Ghost grinned. "All right! I get to go on a mission!" He winced under Wolverine's glare.

        Jean smiled slightly. "Come on Ghost, I'll find something in your size."

        Ghost hopped off of the table and walked after her. The Professor and the others headed for Cerebro. As the Professor went in, Storm went off to find the younger X-men who were coming on the trip.

        The Professor set the helmet down and seriously turned around. Scott and Wolverine stood straight as the Professor came out.

        "Well?" Wolverine asked.

        "I'm afraid I can't get a trace on her exact location. I did get a vague reading on her though."

        "Where?" Scott asked.

        "In a small town near Albany," Professor X answered, "Though I couldn't quite pin her, or her captor, down, I'm almost sure that it's Magneto."

        "Figures," Wolverine growled, "He's been trying to get at her for a while now. I'll go suit up." He said, and turned, walking off.

        "What does he want with her Professor?" Scott asked quietly.

        "I don't know Scott. I honestly don't know," the Professor said quietly.

*   *   *

******************

Well there u go people! Hope u enjoyed it! The next one'll be up soon….


	11. The Fight and Sad Parting

Ok here's the next one! Hope u enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: ***listens to music, happy to be home. sings quietly to Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional*

*****************

        Half an hour later they were all suited up and ready to go. As they climbed into the jet, Scott automatically took the pilot's seat.

        "Okay everyone, buckle up," Scott said, opening the top of the room and flying out.

        Ghost fidgeted a bit before settling back. He retold the story to the other X-Men who hadn't been at the first telling. They were currently discussing who it could've been, but Ghost wasn't listening. His mind kept replaying the scene over and over in his head.

        "Ghost. Hey Ghost!" someone said, shaking him. He snapped back to the present and looked over at Bobby, slightly dazed.

        "Dude, we'll find her," he said, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it."

        Ghost nodded and forced a small smile. "Ja, I mean, she can't be zat hard to find," Kurt said, "Ve just have somevun search for her mind vhen ve get zhere."

        _Hel-!_ Everyone stared as Ghost suddenly looked around, frantic.

        "Ghost, what's wrong?" Rogue asked.

        "I-I heard her," Ghost said then his eyes widened as he heard her again.

        _Abandoned building! 84th! _A picture flashed into his mind and he looked down, eyes squeezed shut, holding his head. Vaguely he could hear someone calling Jean. _Help me! It's M-_

        Ghost sat up with a gasp as her voice vanished. Jean was kneeling in front of him.

        "Ghost! What happened? What did she say?" Jean asked.

        Ghost gasped out. "She asked for help. She said something about an abandoned building and 84th. The she said, 'It's M-' before getting cut off." Jean reached up and let her hands rest near his temples. She winced as his frantic thoughts poured into her mind.

        Then she stood and quickly walked back to the front. "I know where she is. But we have to hurry."

        Scott took directions from Jean, turning the jet around quickly and flying farther west. They entered an old, run down part of the city, Scott flying slowly, high above it so as not to raise suspicions. Jean scanned the buildings, using what memories she had to go on from what Kira had given them.

        "There," Jean said pointing. Scott set her down in an empty yard and they all quickly got up and out of the jet.

        "Careful everyone," Scott warned as they silently walked into the building. He nodded to Kurt who teleported up the stairs and peeked around the corner. He gave the all clear and they headed upstairs. Ghost turned invisible and snuck off, ignoring Scott's hiss at him. He walked into a large room and looked around. At first everything seemed normal, then he noticed someone tied to a pole, thrashing against their bonds. His eyes widened and he drew in a breath.

        The person froze and her eyes swept the room. They rested on his exact spot and widened.

        Kira shook her head violently, not being able to speak, and he turned and left. Then she fell limp against her bonds, her head falling down, her eyes closed tight. She managed to save him and the others. If only she had known before she had called for help.... It was safer for her to be taken over to the other side.

        At that moment, another mutant walked in. Kira looked up as Sabertooth walked over, morphing into Mystique as he walked. The newly transformed Mystique looked down at her and smiled slightly.

        "Magneto will be seeing you soon," she said, turning as the mentioned mutant walked in with the real Sabertooth, as well as a few other mutants, behind him.

        "Well hello child. Kira, is it?" Magneto asked, smiling down at her, removing the metal strip from her mouth.

        Kira gasped for air then simply stared up at him, a defiant and angry expression on her face.

        He raised his eyebrows and crouched down. "Honestly Kira. I'm not here to hurt you."

        Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't speak. Magneto sighed and stood straight.

        "Why do you bother fighting against us? We never meant you any harm. We simply wish for you to join our side. It isn't that bad."

        The X-men crept along the hall as Ghost led the way to the room. They paused outside the door and stood in the shadows, looking in.

        Kira gave a long, low, growl in response, a snarl appearing on her face.

        "Not bad," Wolverine said quietly.

        "Now, now. No need for that, is there?" Magneto asked companionably. "Honestly, what has that Institute ever done for you? I could give you what you want."

        Kira finally took it upon herself to speak. "That Institute gave me back my life and my family. And you," she spat the word in disgust, then shouted "_you_ killed my mother you bastard!"

        "Tut tut," Magneto made the metal go back over her mouth. "Such language from such a young girl. I should teach you some manners. Since your mother never taught you any."

        Kira shrieked in rage from behind the metal piece covering her mouth. She tried to get at him, straining against the bonds. Ghost gritted his teeth, being forcibly held back by Pyro and Iceman.

        Then Kira calmed down, her eyes seething but taking on a cold calmness as well. She tried to speak but was prevented by the metal bond. Magneto took it off and she took a deep breath. But before she could say anything Mystique hurriedly looked around.

        "They've arrived," she said.

        "Now," Cyclops whispered, almost at the same moment Mystique warned Magneto, and they burst into the room, blasting at anyone they saw.

        Magneto threw the metal objects around the room at all of the X-men, Jean bent on stopping all of the metal and throwing it to the sides. Wolverine and Sabertooth began fighting immediately, roaring at each other.

        Mystique was in a heated battle with Storm, while the others were distracting Magneto, who threw metal at them.

        Bobby and Rogue were fighting a new mutant who managed to bend into unbelievable shapes, his body able to twist as if it were made of rubber.

        Pyro was in a heated battle with another new mutant, one who apparently had the power to control and create water. Pyro was struggling, and losing. Kira's eyes narrowed as she concentrated on the water, her eyes turning blue-green. The laughing water mutant yelled in shock before it was turned to a gurgle by his water spouts turning back on him. Kira smirked then gasped her eyes widening as she saw a piece of metal head straight for her. She knew she couldn't manage to get the metal away with winds or telekinesis in time. Then, an inch from her face it vanished. She looked around the saw Kurt appear on the other side of the room with it.

        She smiled then her head whirled around as she felt her ropes loosening, but saw no one. Then Ghost became visible, grinning infectiously at her.

        "Hello princess, thought you needed some help," he said, working on the knots.

        Kira sniffed. "I don't need help."

        "Oh, ok then." Ghost stopped and stood up. Kira looked at him in shock.

        "Ghost!" He laughed.

        "I'm just playing Kira," he said as he crouched back down. "Now let's get you out of here."

        "Thank God you didn't walk in any earlier," Kira said as he freed her and she stood, rubbing her wrists.

        "Why?" Ghost asked.

        Kira quickly surveyed the fight. "I'll tell you later. For now we need to help."

        Ghost nodded. "Right. Try not to get into too much trouble princess." He said, vanishing before she could retort. Kira scowled and then looked back at the fight. She paused a moment and noticed the rubber person get hit with an ice bolt, then hit over the head with a metal pole that was being held by the air. Kira grinned as the rubber man collapsed and the pole dropped. Then she took a deep breath and raised her hands, she closed her eyes momentarily, calming her breathing, before opening them, revealing glowing silver. Her face was blank, her silver eyes emotionless.

        A huge gust of wind blew into the room plastering everyone to the walls or floor, stopping them from doing anything. The wind pressed and held them down and kept them from fighting.

        "Enough." A serious voice said, just loud enough so that the whole room could hear.

        Everyone managed to turn their heads to stare at Kira. Her face was serious, her eyes blank. Her hands were held at eye level, a bit away from her body and to the sides of her head. Her eyes looked over them.

        "This fighting is foolish and I will have no more of it. This ends now," she said. All of the X-Men were suddenly free of their wind bonds as the wind flew out the windows.

        "Aahhh- oof!" Nightcrawler said, falling to the floor. He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up, Kitty running over to check on him.

        Kira glanced at Nightcrawler. "Now all of you go. Go back to the jet this instant."

        "What about-" Cyclops started.

        "I said _now._" Kira said, glaring at him. Her voice softened slightly. "I'll be fine. Really. It's best for all of you if you go. This isn't your fight. I'm not worth it."

        She turned back to Magneto's group without waiting to see if they left. They all hesitated then Cyclops sighed.

        "Come on everyone," he said, casting one last glance at Kira before walking out.

        Jean followed calling out, "Scott!" Storm silently followed, giving Kira a small smile as she left. Rogue, Bobby, and Pyro exchanged glances and walked out talking quietly. Wolverine growled.

        "I don't like this. What exactly are you up to shrimp?" he asked Kira. Shadowcat, Ghost, and Nightcrawler all hesitated near the door.

        "Yea Kira. We don't wanna loose you," Shadowcat said.

        "Ja, please tell us vhat's going on!" Nightcrawler said. "Are you coming back vith us?"

        Kira looked away from the group and at the others. Her silver eyes were emotionless.

        "I'm simply having a chat with Magneto's little band. Nothing serious for you to worry about." Wolverine didn't miss the way she said you.

        "And what does that mean?" he growled, extending his claws.

        "Nothing. But I'm staying. And you're going," Kira said, never changing expression, "It's nothing personal Wolverine. Please just let me do this. It isn't your fight and you know how it is to fight alone."

        Wolverine growled but then turned and walked out. The three remaining teens watched after him in dismay before looking back at Kira.

        "That means you too," Kira said, turning her gaze to them.

        Nightcrawler and Shadowcat walked out, looking regretfully over their shoulders at her, begging her with their eyes. She ignored them and turned to the last teen, his arms crossed over his chest stubbornly.

        "I'm not leaving you," Ghost said, staring at her.

        Kira watched him a moment then whispered, her voice and face both soft, "I'm sorry Ghost."

        As he watched she moved a hand from the group to his direction and suddenly a huge gust of wind blew him out the door, which slammed and locked behind him. He ran to the door when the wind died, and began banging on it, screaming at her incoherently. Wolverine walked over and picked him up.

        "Come on troublemaker. Let's go home," he said, picking Ghost up over his shoulder. He pounded on Wolverine's back to no avail, tears falling down his cheeks unnoticed.

        Kira closed her eyes, holding back tears, and swallowed hard as she heard Ghost's screams fade slowly away. When she regained control she turned back to Magneto and the other remaining mutants, her face cold.

        "You're lucky I don't kill lightly," Kira said to them, "I'm letting you go with a warning."

        "You can't defeat me child. Your control is not as good as mine, your powers not as honed," Magneto said looking superiorly down at her from the air where he was hanging.

        "I know. I know you could've killed me at any point you wished as well. But the fact remains, _you killed my mother._" She growled, walking slowly over to him, her face angry. "I'm still letting you go because I admire your strength. But-" she said leaning in close, her silver eyes flashing.

        Her voice was quiet and menacing as she said, "_This is your only warning_." She leaned back a bit and stood straighter.

        "The name is Elemental. Don't forget it." She turned and walked to the door of the room. She opened it the paused, her hand on the handle. She looked over her shoulder.

        "Don't cross my path again," she said in a cold voice, then left. As soon as she had closed the door the wind dropped them.

        "Why didn't you just capture her in metal?" the water mutant asked.

        "Because, Tidalwave," Magneto responded, watching the door. "Such a strong power is not to be wasted. We've time yet to switch her to our side." He turned and walked off, slowly followed by the rest of his group.

        Kira walked out the door of the building, the wind from the X- jet, pushing at her. She stared at it, keeping her eyes uncovered as she watched it rise. Storm looked out her window and directly at Kira. Kira stared back at her, her eyes sad as she and Storm stared at each other. Jean looked over Storm's shoulder and out the window at Kira, her eyes pained. As the jet flew off, Kira turned and walked off through the gate and into the shadows.

*   *   *

***********************

A/N: ok ppl! what'd ya think of the big fight scene? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me kno!


	12. The Return of a Friend and Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **blahblahblah!

***********************

        "He's been like that since the mission," Scott said to Professor X as Ghost walked by holding his books, his head down, staring unseeingly at the floor, completely silent.

        "They all have," Jean said quietly, referring to Ghost, Kitty and Kurt. "Since she left they just haven't been the same. They used to be some of the louder kids, Ghost and Kurt pulling pranks and joking around, all of them happy. I would even like Kitty's screaming back. But now they're all depressed, quiet. Can barely get them up, let alone speak."

        "But Ghost seems to suffer the most," Storm said, walking up, guessing the topic.

        "That's cause the shrimp meant a lot to them. Especially him," Wolverine growled. They looked over at him in surprise, not having heard him come up.

        "You mean how close of friends they were?" Scott asked curiously.

        "No. The four of them were friends but they were also paired up," Wolverine said.

        Jean covered her mouth. "Oh no. You don't mean-"

        "Exactly," Wolverine said. "While the four of them weren't dating 'officially', I think we all knew about Kurt and Kitty. But so were Ghost and Kira." Wolverine cleared his throat. "I caught them in the hall after Kira walked out of the dance. They were uh, a bit preoccupied."

        Storm smiled slightly. "I'm sure you dealt with it accordingly."

        "No wonder he's taking it so hard," Jean said, her eyes sympathetic, "Poor Ghost!"

        "I'll have a talk with him," the Professor said, "See what I can work out. You, Jean, and Scott, work with Kitty and Kurt."

        "Yes Professor," Scott said as they split up for the day.

*   *   *

        Ghost lay back on his bed, his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids his mind played the night of the dance over again for him. The memories were so vivid he could hear the music playing in his mind again. He swallowed hard, tears coming to his eyes as he watched her as she danced, then remembered the kiss they had shared afterwards. It all seemed so real, as if he was reliving it again....

        "Remembering?" Ghost sat up straight and stared at Professor X.

        "For a guy in a wheel chair you sure are quiet," Ghost said in an annoyed tone.

        "So I've been told," the Professor said, watching him. "How are you holding up?"

        Not having expected the question so directly, Ghost gaped in surprise then swallowed hard. "Not well."

        "Mmm, it doesn't seem that Kurt and Kitty are all right either. Is it because of Kira?"

        "Yes. Isn't there anyway you could find her Professor? See if she's ok, bring her back..." Ghost trailed off, his eyes painfully begging as the Professor shook his head.

        "I'm afraid not. Somehow she's learned to block her thoughts on her own so I can't track her. There's no way to know how or where she is. And there would be no way to bring her back unless it was by her own will."

        "Are you sure there's no way to know where she is?" Ghost pleaded.

        "I'm afraid not. She could be anywhere by now," the Professor said.

        _How about in Bayville? _Both men jumped as the thought entered their heads.

        _Kira? _Ghost thought frantically.

        _Of course jerk, _the voice teased. _Who else would it be?_

        _Where are you Kira? We'll send the jet to pick you up-_

_        No that's ok Professor. I'm sure I can make it on my own when I'm ready. Just dropping in a hello. Tell Kitty and Kurt I said I hope things are working out all right and that I miss them._

        Ghost swallowed hard. _Are- aren't you coming back?_

There was a sigh in his mind. _Wait and see. _Then it felt as if she vanished.

        "So she's in Bayville," the Professor said. "I'll have to mention this to the others." He turned and left as quietly as he had come.

        Ghost walked to the window and sighed. A sudden breeze picked up. He frowned at the odd feeling he was getting from it and then he noticed something flying towards him on the wind. It froze in front of his window so he could grab it. He read quickly.

        *_Come outside._*

        Ghost quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs, when he walked out the doors another note blew up.

        *_Head for the woods.__*_

Ghost walked towards the woods. He reached the edge and found a note hovering for him.

        *_You may not like how much I've changed in the last few weeks. But in any case, take 10 steps in and then turn around._*

        Ghost followed the instructions, puzzling over them, then slowly turned around. Standing behind him was a shadowed figure.

        "Kira," he said quietly, and grinned. He took a step forward and she held up a hand.

        "Don't come near me Ghost. I- You need to see me as I am now before you so much as come near me." She stepped forward and Ghost's eyes widened.

        His eyes traveled her body taking in the long black trench coat that was buttoned a few inches under her breasts, the long black skirt that peeked out from under it, and the black, spaghetti strapped belly shirt, which was mostly visible. He took in the rings on her hands, one for each finger as opposed to the three from before, the black choker, and the make-up that was on her face; dark red lipstick and black eye shadow. Her long hair was down around her shoulders.

        "See what I've become? Can you really accept me?" her voice was cold, "I just came to show you, I've already figured out the answer. I'll see you some day again I suppose." She paused a moment. "Good-bye Ghost." She turned, hiding the emotion in her eyes as she walked away.

        "Kira! Wait!" Ghost called, running after her. She paused and looked back at him.

        He stopped a foot in front of her. "You're still the same Kira underneath. I know it. And there's no way I'm letting you escape me again." He slowly walked towards her and stopped an inch away.

        "Do you still want me in your life?"

        Kira's mouth silently moved, her eyes filling with tears. She threw herself forward and they kissed desperately for a long moment. They finally broke apart, gasping. She grinned at him.

        "I haven't changed quite so much. Wait a moment," she said, and disappeared into the brush.

        Ghost unconsciously and nervously shifted, waiting. Then Kira stepped out, his whistled in appreciation as he looked her over.

        She had removed the trench coat and the long skirt had turned into her typical black pants. She had removed some of her rings, leaving one on her left forefinger, her right middle finger, both pinkies and both thumbs. She had somehow managed to get rid of the make-up, but left the choker and her boots had turned to white sneakers.

        He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Leading her back towards the mansion in silence except for the initial sentence of,

        "Okay then gorgeous. Let's go show you off,"

*   *   *

************************

A/N: there u have the third chapter up for post today! I'll try n get more in later! Betcha can't wait till the next chapter now can u?? lol Byez!


	13. Girl Talk, Love, and Family

WAHOO! Lol I think u'll like this chapter, it sorta the PG-13 rating. Have fun with it!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T F***IN OWN X-MEN EV! Lol there it is! My lovely disclaimer! Now why did the cricket jump over the rock?? *crickets chirp in the long silence* *blink blink shrug* how the heck should I kno?

**********************************

        Kitty and Kurt talked quietly, their eyes still sad.

        "Hello lovebirds!" an unmercifully wicked voice teased. Kitty and Kurt whirled around.

        "KIRA!" Kitty screamed, jumping up and wrapping her in a hug. Kira laughed, hugging her back.

        "Careful! You're gonna squish me!" The second Kitty stopped hugging so enthusiastically and stepped back, Kurt took her place. Kira kept laughing.

        "You're killing me with love here! Calm down!" she laughed out. As Kurt stepped back Kitty wrapped her in another enthusiastic hug before stepping back, placed her hands on Kira's shoulders.

        "Lemme see you. You got more rings! Oh, very nice shirt...." she said, looking over the outfit.

        "Ok Kitty. Let Ghost have his lover back now," Kurt said, grinning, the old spark back in all of their eyes.

        Kira grinned. "Aw, don't tell me you guys actually missed me!"

        "Of course we did!" Kitty said, offended.

        Ghost was serious as he said, "None of us were ourselves after you left."

        "Ja. You took part of us vith you vhen you left. After that ve just couldn't be our normal selves again," Kurt said, putting an absent arm around Kitty's shoulders. Kira grinned at the movement then as what they said sunk in she placed her fists on her hips, looking annoyed.

        "Are you telling me that the three of you, probably the loudest students here, went all _depressed???_" she asked, her voice raising a pitch.

        "Yes," Ghost said, still serious. "We thought we'd lost you for good Kira." He voice went to a whisper, his expression changing. "We love you."

        Kira expression went instantly soft and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. After a while she looked back at Kurt and Kitty.

        "You three are the best," she said, sniffing, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

        "Probably nozing,"Kurt muttered, earning a playful swipe from Kira.

        "What's say we make my presence known?" Kira asked, wrapping her free arm around Kitty. The four walked out of the mess hall, linked in arms and spirits.

        Kira slipped out of the links, holding a finger to her mouth for silence. Standing in the middle of the wide hall, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted in a voice increased in volume by one of her gifts.

        "I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" her voice was a scream and classroom doors flew open, the kids all looking for who it was. The teachers managed to push through the crowds, to see who it was.

        "Kira?!" Jean asked, running down the hall, followed by Storm and Scott. Kira laughed as Jean hugged her almost as enthusiastically as Kurt and Kitty. Storm quickly joined her and they all laughed.

        "It's wonderful to have you back young one," Storm said as they finally let her go.

        "It's wonderful to be back Storm," she replied. Then looked over at Scott. After a moment of hesitation she threw herself at him and hugged him tight for a moment before letting go.

        "Great to see you Scott!" she grinned, then turned as she felt someone else walk up.

        She walked towards them. With a light smile she gently hugged the Professor. "It's good to see you again Professor."

        "Glad to have you back Kira," the Professor said with a smile, "We were wondering when and if you were coming back."

        "Of course I couldn't have stayed away forever," Kira said with a quick grin. Then she looked up at Logan, her smile never fading.

        "Hey Logan."

        "Hey shrimp," he said gruffly, "We missed you."

        Her smile widened to a grin and in a second she threw herself on him, hugging him tightly. He looked surprised a moment and just stood there, letting it happen. Before she let go she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Grinning she stepped back.

        "Missed you too," she said before turning back to the smiling Professor. "Can I see my sister?"

        He nodded. "Certainly. Jean, would you please find Siren?"

        Jean nodded. "Sure Professor." She turned and walked through the crowd. Kira shifted anxiously as Storm and Scott helped to get the kids back into their classrooms.

        She returned a few moments later, a little girl holding on to her hand. The blond girl looked up.

        "Kira?" she asked in surprise and hope. "Kira!"

        Kira dropped to her knees, laughing, as Siren ran into her open arms, hugging her tightly. Kira cried as she laughed, hugging her little sister, Laura. She finally pulled back to kiss her cheeks and look her over.

        "Oh, you're ok. I'm so glad you're ok...." she cried and laughed, hugging her again.

        Kitty, Kurt, Ghost, Wolverine, and the Professor watched the reunion. When they finally calmed down enough, Laura was talking excitedly to Kira as she stood, picking Laura up and holding her on her hip. She was still light enough to carry, despite being nearly 9.

        "My birthdays coming up," Laura said proudly.

        "I know silly," Kira said smiling, "This Friday. I remember. You didn't think your sister would forget your birthday now did you?" She scrunched her nose quickly and rubbed noses with Laura, who giggled.

        Kira turned back to the Professor. "Thank you Professor." The short sentence was simple, but filled with meaning.

        "You're welcome Kira. But now I believe we need to get you settled back in. However," the kids groaned, anticipating going back to classes, "You may all have the day off to catch up on things."

        "Thanks Professor!" "Yes! No classes!" "Yay! Like, thanks Professor!" The Professor smiled wider.

        "But tomorrow you start up again. All of you," he said firmly, then turned and went back down the hall. Wolverine walked to the kitchens to grab a beer before going on a bike ride. Jean, Storm and Scott had already gone back to their classes, leaving the kids to find their own things to do.

        "What's say we all go steal some food then head outside," Ghost suggested.

        "Good idea. I'm starved," Kurt said. Everyone but Laura rolled their eyes as they headed to the mess hall.

*   *   *

        Kira sighed happily, falling back onto her bed. She had spent the whole day talking with Laura, Kurt, Kitty and Ghost. Oh, Ghost....

        She forgot about everyone else when she was around him. If she hadn't been so excited about finding her little sister she probably would have forgotten her as well. She just couldn't keep her mind off of him. He was so wonderful. Witty, intelligent, funny, cute.... He had the best sense of humor. She closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as she thought about him. So adorable....

        She opened her eyes with a snap as she felt lips brush over hers. Ghost smiled down at her, climbing up on the bed. He placed his hands on either side of her head, then placed his legs on either side of her thighs. Leaning his head down so it was a mere inch away he whispered a word.

        "Hello." Kira blinked wide eyes then smiled.

        "Hey," she whispered back. He kissed her again. "Miss me?"

        His only response was another kiss. She lifted a hand and put it on the back of his head, holding his lips to hers. She lifted her knee and put it on his hip as he slowly lowered his lower body down to lie on hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as his hand started up her shirt.

        "Hey Kira-" The two gasped and broke apart, Ghost quickly rolling off of her as Kitty walked in. She froze and looked back and forth between the two flushed faces, taking in Kira's messed up hair and her shirt, halfway up her stomach. 

        "Yes Kitty?" she asked calmly, straightening her shirt as Ghost stood.

        "Well I need to be going-"

        "Oh stay, it'll only be a minute-" Kira started.

        "Honestly, it's just a quick thing. I'll be gone in like, a second," Kitty protested, at the same time as Kira said her line. Ghost shook his head.

        "No, I really should be going," he said. Kira sighed and he leaned down, giving her one last gentle kiss. "I'll see you later Kira. Bye Kitty." He left the room as Kira lay back, closing her eyes and staying that way till the door closed behind Ghost.

        As soon as it clicked shut however she was sitting up. Kitty squealed and jumped onto Kira's bed.

        "What happened?!" she asked, grinning insanely, "I knew you two liked each other but like, when did it get this far!"

        Kira grinned and said evasively, "A while now..."

        "How long is a while?!?"

        "Hey I'll tell you what," Kira said slyly, her voice slightly dry, "I'll tell you about our relationship if you tell me about yours and Kurt's."

        That stopped Kitty, making her blush. Kira smirked a moment then grinned.

        "Ok. I'll tell if you do," Kitty said, shocking Kira.

        "Deal," Kira said. "So it all started at the dance...."

*   *   *

        Two hours later Kitty and Kira were swapping stories about their guys.

        Laughing hysterically, Kitty took another sip of her drink. Kira had used her telekinesis to bring them up. "That's great!"

        "I know! It was so funny! It was before we got together but I still can remember it. The look on his face was _priceless_!"

        Kira took another sip as Kitty laughed. She looked at her drink. "What's in these? My head feels all fuzzy now."

        "I dunno lemme check..." she reached for the bottle, still grinning. When she saw it she started laughing again.

        "What?" Kitty asked curiously, leaning over. Kira showed her the bottle.

        "It's spiked punch!" Kira said between her laughter. "Someone had it and I must've accidentally taken that instead of the normal punch!"

        Kitty starting laughing to, falling over, unable to stop. "No wonder!" she gasped out.

        Kurt popped in, looking for Kitty. Checking up on Kira was another thing Ghost had enlisted him to do if he went to her room. He stared at the hysterical girls.

        "Um.. are you girls ok?" he asked cautiously. This only made them laugh harder.

        "Ok, I'm getting help." He disappeared, reappearing a moment later with Ghost.

        After steadying himself and fighting down nausea, Ghost walked over and took the bottle from Kira. His eyebrows shot up and he sighed.

        "It's spiked punch. Who the hell keeps this around? Ok girls, time for bed," he said. Kurt walked over, taking Kitty's cup from her and putting it on the dresser. Then he scooped her up into his arms.

        "Come on Kitty. I'll take you back." Kitty waved at Kira, her laughter slightly calmed. Kurt teleported out of the room.

        Kira managed to calm her laughter down as Ghost carefully extracted the cup from her hand and placed it on the nightstand before lifting Kira up. He placed her back down and pulled the covers up over her. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

        "Sleep Kira. You're gonna need it with the terrible headache that you'll have in the morning." He started to stand but she wrapped her arms around his neck and, lightning fast, pulled his lips back down to hers.

        She finally let him go. "Stay with me?" She kissed him roughly again.

        Keeping his lips to hers he pushed her lightly and pulled back to covers. She moved over as he slipped under with her.

        Rolling on top of her, Ghost broke their kiss. He smiled slightly.

        "Now where did we leave off?" Kira smiled back and answered breathlessly.

        "Here," she leaned up the half an inch and pushed her tongue into his mouth. His hands slipped up her shirt as his lips broke from hers and made a trail down her jaw and neck. She shivered as his fingertips brushed the bottom of her breasts.

        Suddenly he pulled back from her, rolling off and standing up. She looked up at him confused. He shook his head.

        "I'm not taking advantage of you. Especially considering the state that you're in. Just get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," he turned and walked out.

        Kira froze in confusion another moment then tears leaked out of her eyes. He hated her. He thought she was ugly. It was the only explanation for his sudden exit. She buried her face into her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

        Ghost leaned against the wall outside of her room, his eyes closed tight, his fists clenched. Grinding his teeth together, he took deep breaths. He had come so close to loosing it in there. Dammit, why couldn't he just admit it. She turned him on and he wanted her. _Badly_. He pushed off of the wall and walked back to his room, still thinking.

        But every time he came close... he lost it. He didn't want to loose her. Didn't want to make her think that was all he wanted her for.

        He didn't want to hurt her.

*   *   *

***************************

A/N: there ya go! Yet another wonderful chappie! lol. Hope u liked it! I put up four to make up for some of the time I wasn't postin!


	14. Convincing, Responsibilty, and Yet More ...

Ok ppl, I kno I'm a baaaaad bad girl. Plz don't hurt me. *cowers* it's all my minds fault I'm like this! But honestly, it never proceeds (visually) past kissing and a lil touching, ok? Hence the reason this is PG-13 n not G or PG. So sorry to those with sensitive sensibilities. If u couldn't take last chapter, I'd suggest a warning for this one. Short (very short) scene. I'll mark it to u don't have to worry. Just look for the author's notes!

**Disclaimer:** No. NO. NO! I DON'T OWN NE X-MEN EVO OR X-MEN MOVIE THINGS! *pants* ok better. Now then, helloooooo Court n Cela n Faila n Sada! Hope u ppl are reading this! Cuz I'm finally posting again! *Happy dance* Yay! Ok ooooooon to the story now. lol

**************************

        Kira bobbed her head to the music, singing the words as she dusted off her furniture.

        "I can cha-e-ange the world! I would be the sunlight in your universe. You would think my love was really something good, baby if I could, change the world," she sang perfectly.

        She had decided that since everything had dust on it from her long vacation— as she had deemed her time away from the institute— that she was going to clean. So that morning she had woken up at her normal time and immediately changed out of her clothes into new ones. Then she had gotten to work after turning on her now-fixed radio and putting in a CD marked "Kira's Mix 1".

        That was how the late morning had come to see her barefoot and dressed in a black spaghetti strap belly shirt, the bottom looking like it had been cut with scissors, with Devil written in red sparkles across the front, and light blue reversible short shorts that said Angel in dark blue across the back. A tie-dyed white, light blue, and dark blue kerchief was tied over her head, the hair falling over the knot.

        The song switched to Good Charlotte "The Anthem" and she grinned. Her back was to the door as she sang and head banged to the music, and sometimes dancing. As she nodded her head to the music she threw the windows open, letting a breeze blow in, before getting back to cleaning.

        "Eep!" she peeped as someone grabbed her from behind. She hadn't heard anyone come in.

        "I love your outfit," Ghost whispered, placing a kiss on her neck. "Gorgeous."

        "Haha," she laughed sarcastically, "You would. So what's up?"

        "Hmm, not sure. I'm too busy looking down."

        "Ghost!" Kira laughed lightly slapping him as he grinned. She pulled away. "Seriously."

        "Seriously? Have you forgotten who you're talking too? Ok, ok," he said hastily, holding his hands up at her look. "I came looking for you because I was worried. Especially about the hang over you should have." Pause. "Seriously."

        Kira shook her head, the smile disappearing as In Da Club came on. "I already took some Aspirin for it. I'm good."

        Ghost shifted uncomfortably. "Look about last night-"

        Kira held up a hand. "Let's not talk about it. I completely understand. It's not hard to figure out. So let's just drop it and forget, ok?"

        Ghost bit his lip, looking even more uneasy. He scratched the back of his neck as he shifted from foot to foot. "What do you understand?"

        She blinked at him in surprise. "What?"

        "I asked, what do you understand?" he repeated, not shifting anymore, just staring at her.

        "That you-" she stopped and cleared her throat. She frowned, thinking. It didn't make sense. If he thought she was ugly, then why would he say he loved her outfit? And he wouldn't call her gorgeous... "I- I'm not quite sure." She said, her voice and face confused. Ghost sighed, looking down.

        Then he suddenly looked at her, his eyes locking with hers. Slowly, he walked forwards, his eyes burning into hers.

        "Ghost..." she whispered, her eyes widening as she backed away from him till she ran into something. She felt the edge of her dresser pressing into her back as he came up to her. His body was pressed against hers and he leaned towards her. She leaned back till she couldn't anymore but he kept going till his face was right in front of hers. Kira's breath quickened at the closeness.

(A/N: BAD PART STARTS HERE! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!)

        "You mean you thought I didn't want you like that?" he whispered, his eyes seducing her. His lips brushed hers as he talked.

        Kira tried to speak but failed. He waited a moment longer then leaned forwards and pressed his lips roughly to hers, his hands going behind her, one pressing against her back, the other against the back of her head, keeping her against him.

        Kira melted into him after a moment of shock, not resisting as his tongue pushed into her mouth. He dropped his hands from their positions momentarily as he lifted her up onto her dresser. He slipped one hand up behind her head, and the other stayed on her butt as they kissed.

        She moaned against his lips as he dropped the hand behind her head down and began slipping it up her shirt, his hand squeezing her butt.

(A/N: OK PEOPLE SCENES OVER. see? that wasn't so long now was it? Ok innocent version: they kissed b/c Kira was feeling insecure and Ghost went and convinced her otherwise. OK ITS ALL OVER!)

        _Kira? _Kira yanked her mouth away from Ghost's, gasping for air.

        _Um, yea Jean?_ She shook her head at Ghost who sighed and pulled back, taking his hands from her.

        _I'm sorry, are you busy right now? I just had a favor to ask..._

        Kira sighed. _No Jean. It's ok. What is it?_

_        Scott, the others and I are going out tonight and we need someone to watch the little kids. Would you mind terribly if we asked you, Ghost and maybe Kitty and Kurt to—?_

_        Sure we'll watch them Jean. No problem at all. Anything we need to know?_

Relief was evident in Jean's mind voice. _Thanks Kira, you're a lifesaver. If you want to come down now the Professor and I can give you what you need to know._

_        I'll be down in a jiff. Give me a few minutes. _She closed off her mind with a sigh.

        She smiled ruefully at the curious Ghost. "Much as I'd love to stay, I just volunteered both you and I, and probably Kitty and Kurt, to baby-sit tonight. The older X-men are going out and I need to go down and get information." Ghost groaned playfully. Kira lightly hit him.

        "It won't be that bad Ghost. So stop groaning and let's go get the info shall we?" Kira straightened her shirt and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

        "Sure," Ghost said, then leaned in and kissed her again. As they split apart Kira sighed happily. Ghost grinned and stepped back, helping her off of the dresser as she smiled at him.

        "Let's go," she said, and they walked out of the room, his arm around her waist.

*   *   *

        The Professor looked up at the knock. "Come in Kira, Ghost."__

        The door opened and Kira looked in, smiling sheepishly.         "Should've guessed you'd know who it was." She walked in followed by Ghost, their hands entwined. As they sat down they reluctantly dropped hands.

        Jean and the Professor watched, Jean resisting a smile. Professor X smiled at them. "We'll be gone until very late tonight, which means you'll be in charge. I've left the address of where we're going, a communicator and telephone number to reach us at in case of emergencies."

        "Which in this school are very likely to happen," Jean said, handing Kira the list. The girls grinned at each other.

        "The children 10 and under should be in bed by 8:30 and 11 to 13 should be in by 9:30. 14 and 15 will be hard to get in but they shouldn't stay up any later than 10. The children older than that may stay up as late as they want. If they feel like staying up till the early hours of the morning then it is their own faults if they're tired tomorrow." Kira nodded at the Professor. Ghost grinned.

        "Professor, if they fight us and refuse to move, can we- help them along with our powers?" Jean covered a smile with her hand.

        Professor X smiled slightly. "Help them, yes. But only if they're being extremely difficult."

        Now Kira grinned, exchanging mischievous looks with Ghost. "All right Professor. Is that it?"

        "Yes that's all." They stood up, but as they reached the door he called, "Oh wait, one more thing."

        They turned and looked at him expectantly. "The house must be exactly as we left it. That means any and all pranks played must be cleaned up before we return. Understood?"

        They sighed at the same moment and replied, "Yes Professor." Then they turned and disappeared.

        "Those two will be trouble," Jean said, grinning.

        The Professor chuckled. "They most certainly will."

        "Yea well let's just hope they never have kids. They'd be demons," Logan growled, walking in.

        "Ah, Wolverine, wonderful timing. I was meaning to have a word with you. Jean, if you could leave us?" he asked. Jean smiled.

        "Sure Professor. See you later Logan," she said, walking out.

        "Yea, what is it Professor?" Logan asked after Jean had closed the door.

        "It's in regards to Kira." The Professor steepled his fingers. "It appears that you may be related."

        Logan's eyebrows shot up questioningly. "Really? How?"

        "Her father. Somehow, probably through your father, he's your half-brother. It took a lot of digging, and looking into her DNA patterns, but that is the conclusion I have reached. Which technically makes Kira your niece."

        Logan, in shock, didn't say anything for a moment. Then he snapped out of it. "Half-brother? Niece? Are you sure?"

        "Nearly positive. The only question is which half her father was. But you're most definitely related."

        Logan grunted. They were silent for a moment, Logan thinking, the Professor watching him.

"Does she know yet?" Logan finally asked.

        "No," Professor X responded, "I wanted to let you know first."

        Logan paused another moment then sighed. "Thanks Professor."

        "Of course Logan. Another thing." Logan raised an eyebrow. "Since Kira is your niece, and Siren is her little sister, than that makes Siren your niece as well. And now, I think you should go get ready for our outing. We need to leave soon."

        "Yea." Logan turned and walked out, deep in thought. He had family after so long... and it was the shrimp and Siren? The shrimp... who was going out with... Logan growled. Ghost. That boy had better watch himself.

*   *   *

*********************************

ok people don't ask me how Prof. X figured out that Kira n Wolverine were related. Just a plot twist that might come into major play later in the story. So don't kill me plz! *cowers, hiding under chair* meep!

Ok well plz review! I kno I haven't been the best with keeping updated but I'll try harder now I swear! Besides the fact if I don't, I have 4 ppl who will kill me, one of which *coughcourtcough* sorry, as I was saying, one of which who will _seriously _abuse me with a frying pan. Which is not at all pleasant for those of u who haven't yet been smacked with one. So yea, I'll keep updated now and I have ppl to remind me! so wait for the next chapter! *wave wave then runs off to write summore*


	15. Babysitting

Wheeee! Second chapter in two days! I'm gonna be trying to keep this up from now on so plz review pplz!

**Disclaimer: ***London bridge is falling down is done in la's:* lalalalalalala lalala lalala…. Don't own X-men stuff! Lalalalalalala….

***********************************

        "So, we have the whole house to ourselves," Ghost said, grinning as he, Kira, Kitty and Kurt watched the older X-men leave through the windows. He turned to them as the car drove out of the gates. "Whadda ya wanta do with that time?"

        Kira grinned and winked. "I can think of a few things...." Kurt flushed as Kitty stifled giggles.

        "We could always like, put the little kids to bed early and watch movies."

        Kurt sighed. "Zat vouldn't really be very fair now vould it? Besides, zey know zeir bedtimes. Zhey vouldn't fall for zhat."

        Kitty sighed. "I know. But it was like, totally worth mentioning."

        "In any case they're in our control," Ghost said, his grin not diminishing at all as they walked back into the house.

        "Still, they are mostly kids. Which means we _really _need to watch them. You don't understand how bad little kids can get...." Kira glanced at Ghost. "Then again, maybe you do."

        Ghost chuckled darkly. "Now, now Kira. Give them some credit...." He stared at the rec room, his mouth falling open.

        Little kids were hanging from absolutely _everywhere._ They screamed and ran around laughing, making an absolute mess of things.

        "Demons...." he whispered, his eyes wide in shock. Kira sighed.

        "You might want to cover your ears," she said. Kitty immediately covered hers. Kurt paused a moment to look at her then both he and Ghost covered theirs.

        "STOOOOOOOP!" she screamed. All the little kids stopped and covered their ears. "Well that's better," she said in her normal voice now that it was silent, "Tonight we have some rules." Mass groans. "Uh huh, that's right. Rules. Number one, this room gets cleaned up. _Now._ Secondly, I will _not _tolerate any more of this destructive behavior. You mess up a room, scream, _anything, _you will clean up the room, or be punished. Understood?" They grumbled but nodded. "Good. Third, I expect you all to be on your best behavior. Show the adults how good you can be when they aren't around and maybe they'll go out more often." The kids looked up in hope. Kira smiled.

        "I'm not a mean person normally-"

        "That's debatable," Ghost muttered. As Kira mock-glared at him, the little kids giggled.

        "But I can be if called to be," she looked around to make sure they were listening. "Tonight I'm permitting that you do anything, _within reason._ Play, have fun, whatever, but I don't want to hear any more screaming, and everything should be _spotless _by bedtime. No, I haven't forgotten what time most of you need to be in bed." She looked at the downcast faces. "So start cleaning up. Once you're done go ahead and do what you want. But no more screaming or destruction. As long as I don't hear you or see you doing anything wrong, I'll leave you alone until bedtime. Got it?" They all nodded. "Ok then. We're leaving now but remember what I said. Have a nice night children."

        The small group left the room, Ghost closing the door behind them.

        "Wow, that was great!" Kitty said. "How'd you get them to agree and calm down so quickly?"

        "Call it a gift with children," Kira responded, half-smiling wryly.

        "Is it wise leaving them alone all night?" Ghost asked. "You saw what they did...."

        "Ja, I mean, von't zhey cause more destruction vithout people vatching zhem?" Kurt put in.

        "No. You forget what I told them. They have to clean up what they did to the rec room before bedtime. Did you see what a mess that was? That should occupy them for most of the time and the rest of it we should neither see nor hear anything from them."

        They grinned at her as they walked down to the living room. "Smart," Kitty said.

        "Very smart," added Kurt, dropping onto one of the couches in the living room. Kitty immediately sat next to him. The only other person in the room looked up as Ghost and Kira took the other couch.

        "Oh, hey guys," Jubilee said, holding her place in her book with a finger. "How'd you get the little kids to shut up?"

        The older teens grinned at each other. "Kira had a talk with them and told them that they had to clean up their mess before bed," Ghost informed her.

        Jubilee grinned. "That should definitely keep them occupied." She went back to her book as Colossus walked in.

        "It's almost too quiet," he said, pausing in the doorway.

        "Yea," Jubilee responded, not looking up, "Isn't it great?"

        Colossus rolled his eyes before turning and leaving again. Jubilee turned the page, ignoring the other people in the room. Kitty and Kurt were whispering quietly, Kitty occasionally grinning. Kira sighed and leaned back against Ghost.

        "Should we check on the young teens?" she whispered.

        "Nah, let them do what they want for now," he whispered back, running a hand over her hair. "If you really needed to you could always use your telepathy to check on them."

        "Mmmm...." Kira said quietly, her eyes closed. He smiled at her then grinned.

        "Well, I have to say, I didn't imagine our night being so quiet," he said, "I honestly expected us to make the house an uproar."

        Kira opened one eye to look at him then sat up, yawning. Her look at him seemed to ask, 'Do you really want to ask that?'. "You want exciting? You want loud?"

        Kitty grinned. "We could always go clubbing some night. I know some good places around here."

        "I bet you do," Kira muttered. She closed her eyes, not noticing Kitty's annoyed glance, and let her mind wander to the young teens. She winced then sighed.

        "We should probably go stop them...." The others, even Jubilee, looked at her confused.

        "What? Stop who?" Ghost asked.

        "The younger teens. Otherwise we may not have a second floor west wing by tomorrow."

        "Vhy? Vhat are zey doing?" Kurt asked. Kira stood, giving him a look, and his mouth formed an O of understanding.

        Jubilee marked her page and stood, walking with the other four up to the west wing of the second floor. As they drew closer to the end rooms they heard yells and muted sounds. Jubilee, then Ghost and Kira began to run. Kurt glanced at Kitty and took her hand. *BAMF*

        *BAMF* They reappeared on the edges of a battle.

        "Mein Gott in himmel!" Kurt shouted, seeing the destruction. The door burst open a moment later, the other three running in. They stopped the second they got in however, staring at 6 guilty looking teens. Kira calmly walked forwards, the two still fighting ignoring her. A hand on her shoulder stopped her.

        "Allow me," Kitty said. She stepped between the two, using her powers to allow some hurled objects to go through her. She glared at the two teens. "What do you like, think you're doing?"

        "Fighting, what does it look like?" the boy said with a snarl.

        "You know fighting like, isn't allowed," she said glaring back, "And seeing as my friends and I are like, in charge for the night, it looks like you're out of luck."

        "Dammit," the girl muttered. Kitty turned to her.

        "Both of you will totally receive punishment seeing as you're like, the ones who obviously started it." She turned and winked at Kira. Kira smiled back quickly before turning a serious face to the 6 others.

        "As for _you_," she started.

        "You vill all clean up ze room," Kurt added. "So zat it's exactly like it vas before. Spotlessly clean-"

        "No smudges, dirt, burns, nothing. Nothing so much as hinting that there was a fight and powers used," Ghost said.

        "So get started," Kira said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking serious. Her eyes gave her away however, as they glittered in wicked amusement. Grumbling, they all started. Kitty pointed to the two fight starters.

        "You two are like, going to receive extra punishment."

        "You can't do that!" the girl protested.

        "You're right. We can't," Ghost said, and then grinned unmercifully, "But the teachers and Professor X can."

        They groaned. A smile flickered over Kira's features so fast anyone who was looking couldn't have been sure it was ever there. "Go on and help the others clean. We'll be back."

        Kurt and Kitty had left a few minutes before, saying something about being hungry. Now Kira, Ghost and Jubilee walked out.

        "I'm gonna go get changed into some more comfortable clothes before I head back downstairs," Jubilee said, and walked off to her her room.

        "We know what Kurt and Kitty were hungry for," Ghost muttered. Kira snickered slightly then coughed to cover it.

        "It's not as if we never had the same thoughts," Kira said, ignoring the blush and surprised look from Ghost.

        "Are you suggesting something? Maybe...." he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

        She simply smiled and broke away from his hold, walking for the kitchen. She pushed open the door took a step in, turned around and walked right back out, in one fluid motion, the smile still on her face but frozen there. She cleared her throat.

        "Maybe we should just go straight to the living room, hmm?" she suggested, dragging him away by the hand before he could respond.

        "Oh, and don't use the kitchen counter by the fridge for a while," she added, blushing slightly, as they walked into the living room. His eyes widened in understanding as Kira let go of his hand and dropped on the couch. 

        Jubilee walked in as Kira was about to say something and she stopped, smiling at Jubilee.

        "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" she asked.

        "No, of course not. Besides, this isn't a private room," Kira said. "Grab a seat." She bent over and reached under the couch, pulling out a book. She raised an eyebrow at Ghost, who was doing the same to her, and removed her bookmark, starting to read. He collapsed next to her, jouncing the couch slightly and winning an annoyed glance from Kira. He just stared innocently at her, then he leaned over her and peeked at the book.

        "Whadda ya reading?" he asked, turning the book slightly so he could see it. She turned it back and sent him an annoyed glare.

        "A fantasy book."

        "Fantasy?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

        "Yes fantasy. I love fantasy and science fiction books," she finally closed the book then turned so she could look at him. He was still leaning over her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

        "No, no of course not!" he said quickly, leaning back and holding his hands in front of him.

        "Good." She glared at him a moment then sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch.

        Grinning mischievously he took the opportunity to lean forward and quickly brush her lips with his. Her eyes opened slowly and he was back in his former position, staring innocently at her. She gave him a curious, questioning look, then closed her eyes again.

        This time the kiss was harder, but shorter. Her eyes shot open but Ghost was already in his sitting position, and blinked innocently at her.

        She gave him a sly look and winked at him, her eyes half-lidded. His eyes lit up as she closed her eyes again. Another kiss came, but he didn't pull away, instead pressing harder against her and drawing it out.

        Jubilee made a disgusted noise. "Geeze, can't anyone get any peace around here with someone going and making out? I'm outta here." She stood, closing her book with a snap.

        Ghost pulled away. "Thanks Jubes." He immediately went back to kissing Kira.

        Jubilee rolled her eyes and left. After closing the door, she got a crafty look. Ghost and Kira? Well this _was _news. She'd better let some people know....

        But first she'd drop by the kitchen for a snack. Humming quietly she headed for the kitchen.

        Ghost pulled away and looked at Kira. She blinked at him in question.

        "Think she'll tell anyone?" Kira blinked again then closed her eyes and groaned.

        "Oh _great_. This is going to be all over the school by morning!" She ran a hand over her eyes before letting it fall. Ghost kissed her again, then pulled back after a moment.

        "Hey, it couldn't be that bad," he half-smiled, causing her to do the same. Then they went back to what they had been doing before Jubilee had left.

*   *   *

        Jubilee, eyes wide, walked into the room that Colossus and Matt, also known as Disaster, shared.

        Colossus looked up at her. "What is it Jubes?"

        She swallowed hard. "Kitty and Kurt were making out on the counter in the kitchen."

        His eyes widened as Matt walked in. He looked between the two. "What'd I miss?"

        "Apparently Jubes caught Kitty and Kurt making out in the kitchen," Colossus said. Matt, who had been eating a candy bar, choked. Then Jubilee recovered herself and smiled slyly.

        "That's not all. I was reading my book in the living room and Kira and Ghost were... well you know," she waved her hand and both guys stared at her. "So that means that they're a couple too."

        Matt fell onto his bed. "No kidding? Damn, this is definitely news."

        "Yea, really. Those two seemed the _least_ likely to get together," Colossus added as Jubilee sat on the edge of his bed. "They were always fighting."

        "Well, opposites attract I suppose. Enemies can go to lovers in a day," she said, shrugging. Then she winked, her eyes mischievous. "Besides, it was definitely causing sexual tension between the two of them. I still thought that I'd let you know about them."

        Matt grinned. "We'll be sure to let it get around." He sat up. "By next week everyone will know."

        Jubilee grinned back. "Great. Well, anything interesting going on in here that I can wrap myself up in till they finish downstairs?"

*   *   *

        Kira sighed and pushed Ghost back against the couch. He blinked up at her in amazement, breathing hard. She was amazing. He was laying flat on the couch, Kira across his waist, her hands against his chest. She looked up the stairs and sighed, climbing off of him.

        "Time for the kids bedtimes," she said, holding out a hand. "And I'll need some help carrying them." He sighed and took her hand. He paused for one more quick kiss before wrapping an arm around her waist and walking up the stairs with her.

        Kira gently pushed the door open, slipping into the room with Ghost. Most of the occupants were asleep, the ones that weren't looked at them with half closed eyes.

        "Ok, time for bed. Let's go," Kira said gently, picking up the twins carefully.

        The ones who were awake stood up yawning and walked slowly out of the room, stumbling. Laura was the last out, Ghost catching her as she tripped. He sighed and scooped her up, picking up another small child who was asleep on her feet. He looked around the clean room, noticing the other motionless forms.

        "We'll come back for them," Kira whispered, walking out of the room.

        They reached the little kids rooms, they had larger rooms where five or six kids slept, unlike the single rooms most of the older children got. Kira laid the twins down in their beds, tucking them in, then went and helped the other awake ones in. Ghost laid Laura on top of her covers and went to go put the other little girl to bed. Kira walked over and picked her up, placing her under the covers.

        "I'm not tired," Laura protested in a sleepy voice, yawning at the end of the sentence.

        "Uh huh. I know. But you just close your eyes and let the dream queen come and do her job, ok sweetheart?" Kira whispered. She placed a gentle kiss on Laura's forehead. She smiled down at her, brushing hair away from her face.

        "Sing to me?" Laura murmured. "Like you and mommy used to?"

        Kira smiled, but it was laced with sad pain. "Sure honey. Just let your mind wander...."

        She sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Laura. Quietly, she started singing, not noticing as Ghost slipped out and returned a few moments later with two more little kids.

        "Amazing grace," Kira's alto voice sang out quietly after a moment of thought, "How sweet the sound. That saves a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I see."

        After laying the kids in bed Ghost stopped to listen to Kira.

        "Twas grace that taught my heart to fear. And grace my fears relieved. How precious did that grace appear... the hour, I first believed.

        "When we've been here a thousand years, bright shining as the sun. We've no less days to sing God's praise... then when we've first begun," Kira's voice trailed off slightly before picking up again in a quieter tone, once strained with sorrow.

        "Amazing grace," Kira's alto voice sang out quietly after a moment of thought, "How sweet the sound. That saves a wretch like me. I once was lost, but now I'm found. Was blind, but now I see...." she trailed off and took in a shuddering breath. Laura murmured in her sleep. Kira slowly stood, sniffing, and wiped at her cheeks.

        "You ok?" Ghost asked, following her out of the room.

        "No," she said quietly, walking into the room and picking up two more children, "but I'll be ok soon."

        Once they had gotten the last of the children out and closed the door, they headed back downstairs.

        "So what's wrong?" Kira dropped onto the couch, Ghost sitting gently beside her.

        "It-Its nothing. Its just- my mother used to sing that song," Kira sniffed again, tears coming to her eyes. She impatiently wiped them away. "It was the first tune that came to mind and- and it brought back memories."

        Ghost stopped her hand from going back to wipe her eyes. She looked at him in question. His eyes were sympathetic and understanding. "Then let the memories come," he whispered.

        Her lips trembled as she looked at him, more tears filling her eyes, then burst out crying. Ghost immediately wrapped his arms around her, making comforting, quieting, sounds as he rocked her, letting her cry everything out.

        They fell asleep like that a half an hour later, tear streaks on Kira's cheeks, but a peaceful calm over her face.

        Jubilee walked in and sighed as she saw them asleep. She checked the clock. Nine thirty. She sighed and shook her head. They didn't even make till ten. Well, it looked like she was going to have to get the younger teens to bed. She headed upstairs to get some help from Colossus and Matt.

*   *   *

yay! lol ok like it? Good. I'm glad. Cuz u should! *glare* lol j/k! ok well next chap will be out soon! So be looking!

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Ur tha best!


	16. The Day After with New Discoveries

Hey ppl! nother chappie! enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** don't own nuthin cept the story n my charries.

********************************

        Kira made a quiet noise as she woke up.

        "Shhh... Just be still..." She opened one eye to see Ghost, his eyes closed, his arms wrapped around her.

        "What time is it?" Kira mumbled, quite happy to bury her face in Ghost's shirt to block out the sunlight.

        "I think it's about ten," he said. Then he groaned. "We forgot to put the other kids to bed."

        "I'm sure they put themselves to bed," she mumbled, burying her face further into his shirt. She took a deep breath and smiled. "You smell good."

        Ghost smiled slightly at that. "We should get up," he said after a little while. Kira sighed and pulled away. She looked at the clock through narrowed eyes and groaned.

        "Its eleven already," she rolled over and-

        Hit the floor. She groaned. It was most comfortingly solid.

        Ghost peered down at her as she rolled over and looked up at him. "Kira, meet my floor. Floor, meet Kira."

        Kira groaned again and slowly stood. "I'll get you for that." She yawned and looked at where she was. She blinked.

        "How'd we get to your room?" Ghost looked confused then sat up.

        "Hey you're right... we were in the living room..." they looked at each other and groaned at the same moment.

        "We'd better get changed and head down." He said with a sigh.

        "I'm gonna start keeping clothes down here," she grumbled as she opened the door and slipped silently out, closing it behind her.

        He smiled and stood. Then, on a thought, he went to his door and opened it. He blinked at the empty hallway. There was no way she could've been gone that fast.... He shrugged and went back inside to get changed.

        Kira turned visible and looked down the hall to his room. Then she quickly crept up the stairs, vanishing halfway up.

*   *   *

        A little while later, fully dressed, Kira left her room. Closing her door behind her she turned and stifled a scream. Ghost grinned at her.

        "Don't scare me like that!" she said, giving him an annoyed glare. He just continued to grin and she finally gave in. "Let's go get some food. I'm starved."

        "Of course. After you my lady," he said politely, bowing. She gave a disgusted sigh and walked down the hall. Ghost followed at a normal pace, grinning. He caught up to her on the first floor and hooked arms with her. She smiled back at him as they walked into the kitchen.

        "Ah, good morning Kira, Ghost," the Professor said with a smile.

        "Sleep well?" Jean asked with a smile. Kira smiled quietly back.

        _You have no idea._ Jean grinned. Scott gave her a look as Ororo smiled.

        "You must be hungry. There should be some food in the refrigerator." Ghost grinned again.

        "Thanks Storm. I'm starved," he pulled the fridge open then looked back at Kira in actual innocence. "You hungry?"

        "Of course I am dumbbell," she responded with a grin. He grinned and moved over as she came to raid the fridge. The adults cast glances at each other as Kira and Ghost whispered and laughed. They finally emerged with some food and plopped down on a couple of stools with the adults.

        "So what's the news?" Kira asked, digging her fork into her food and starting to eat.

        "What do you mean?" Jean asked, blinking as if she had no idea what Kira was talking about.

        "Don't play innocent. There was _obviously_ something going on. Even if it was only going to dinner, there must have been some big discussion or some new mutant to be brought to the institute," Ghost reasoned, watching them as he ate his own food.

        Storm smiled. "Very smart children."

        "Are we allowed to tell them Professor?" Scott asked.

        "Oh Scott, stop being so straight laced. Of course you can tell us! It's not like we're going to tell anybody. Well, maybe Kurt and Kitty but otherwise...." Kira grinned as Wolverine walked in.

        She turned and smiled at him. "Morning Logan."

        He grunted in reply and speared an apple on his claws, sitting down at the table.

        Ghost looked at Scott. "So are you gonna tell us or not?"

        He glared at them from behind his glasses. Ghost grinned and leaned over, whispering something to Kira. She grinned too before hiding it by eating. Wolverine watched them carefully, his gaze warning and protective.

        "So tell us!" Kira finally said. She turned and pouted at the Professor. "Please?"

        The Professor smiled. "There are some things that we are not allowed to tell you but yes, we have discovered some new mutants."

        Kira clapped her hands. "Wonderful! Who are they, where are they, and when are we going to pick them up?"

        "_We_ are not going anywhere," Scott said. "You kids are staying here."

        Kira pouted and glared. "No fair. Why can't we come?"

        "Because you're too young and sometimes things get violent. Plus, with mutants already known, someone could reveal us to the authorities. It's much too dangerous," Jean responded seriously.

        Ghost looked annoyed as Kira made a face. They both stood at the same moment. "Ok then," Kira said calmly.

        "We won't bug you any more," Ghost said. They turned and walked out. Wolverine growled as he saw Ghost wrap his arm around Kira's waist just before the door shut.

        "What's wrong Logan?" Ororo asked.

        "Nothing," he growled, and stood walking out of the room. Scott looked at Professor Xavier for an answer but he just shook his head and changed the conversation.

*   *   *

****************************

I kno this was short ppl but next chapter we have more fun! Dun dun dunnnnnn!!! Lol review!


	17. Jet Ride and Yet More Powers

JUST READ! Lol what more can I say? We have a new power and yes, I do kno Kira is totally unrealistic power-wise, but there's a point to that! … I just don't know what it is yet… lol don't worry, I'll figure out something sooner or later. *mutters to self* Maybe like.. get her pregnant or.. something…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own yada yada yada. I do however own yada yada yada. I think u kno what goes where.. so fill in the blanks! lol or the yada's I believe. So now.. for a joke!! *groans sound and I'm pelted with food.* meep! *kurt comes and teleports me away*  
*********************************

        Later that day, after having filled Kurt and Kitty in, Ghost and Kira came up with a plan involving all of them. Late that afternoon, as dusk was falling, Kira danced in a circle while walking over to her dresser as 'Let Me Clear My Throat' by DJ Kool came on. Singing along quietly she listened and danced.

        "At the count of three

I want everybody in the place to be

To make some noise if ya down with me

One, two, three

Hit me with the horns Tony

Keep makin' noise, keep makin' noise, yeah, oh...

Here we go now, here we go now, here we go now...

Here we go, here we go, now listen  
        "Some of y'all might know this

And some of y'all don't (jam jam)

Some of y'all might be with this, and some of y'all won't

But listen, let me clear my throat

Oh, have mercy babe, Ha!

I hope ya don't mind, let me clear my throat

Special dedication going out to everybody here

In Bahama Bay in Philadelphia here we go now

Check it out, ah huh, ah huh, ah (God Damn)"  
        "Yeah, rock to the rhythm of the funky rhyme

So I can get this in just one more time

To the beat and ya don't quit

It's that ol' school rap with that new school hit

Peter Piper picked a pepper but Kool got the Run

And I can still rip up the house

Every God damn time I get on the mic, I go crazy

Peace out to Celo, Flex, and Doug Lazy

I bet 'cha never knew but now ya know

I'm the undisputed king of this disco

And I never let the mic, might not tire me no more

Cuz DJ Kool rip up the whole damn floor  
        "Now I'm a rap a rhyme with the greatest of ease

And swing it like the man on the flying trapeze

And if you don't like it you grab on these

And now I need some help from the maestro please."

        She danced the rest of the song as she slipped into her new change of clothes. It consisted of black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black socks and black platform boots. After having finished dressing, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a black elastic. She stood back and looked at herself in the mirror. Very nice. Grabbing a black trench coat from over her chair she turned and walked out of the room.

        Slipping along the shadows and using her powers so people wouldn't see her, she snuck down to Ghost's room. She quietly knocked three times. The door swung open and Ghost stuck his head out. When he didn't see anyone, he looked confused. Then Kira became visible. His eyes widened in shock as she slipped by him. He checked the hall again then closed the door and locked it.

        "You have _invisibility_?" he asked quietly, shocked. Kira blinked at him.

        "Maybe." Ghost gave her a hard look.

        "Don't you maybe me Kira. Why didn't you tell me?"

        She gave him an annoyed look. "You didn't need to know."

        Kurt saw they were going to get into a fight so he cut in. "Ve really need to finish ze plan."

        "Yea. You two can like, finish fighting later," Kitty said, "For now let's get this under way." 

        "We'll talk later," Ghost said firmly. Kira simply looked away and appeared to ignore him, but he knew she heard.

        "Right. Kurt, is the distraction set?" Kira questioned as Ghost turned his attention back to the plan.

        "Ja. It's set. But you all owe me for zis," he said, warning them.

        "Uh huh, sure Kurt. Ok Kitty, after the distraction is set off, you and Kurt sneak on, you won't have much time."

        "I'll distract the others by drawing their attention to the other side of the room while Kira gets on then I'll sneak on later, when they're getting on," Ghost finished. "Got it?"

        "Of course we do. You've only like, gone over it 50 times!" Kitty said, standing. "So let's get going already!"

        Kira grinned. "Good spirit. Let's head out." Ghost opened the door and looked out as Kitty slipped through the wall near him. Kurt slipped past him and he and Kitty slid through the shadows towards the lower levels. As Kira tried to slide by Ghost grabbed her arm.

        "Why didn't you tell me?" She shook her head.

        "Not now Ghost...."

        "Yes now." His voice was an angry hiss. She'd barely ever seen him mad. "You have the same power as me and never told me."

        "It isn't as advanced as yours. I can only cause people to _think_ there's no one there. I can't actually turn invisible. Just enough so that their eyes slide over me," she said with a sigh, pulling away from him. "I'm actually more like a human chameleon. Now let's go before we ruin everything."

        The need for silence kept him from talking to her as they headed for the hangars. As they reached the doors to the hangar, sirens started whirring. Ghost quickly grabbed Kira and made them both invisible. He was just in time as Logan, claws out, threw the hangar doors open and ran into the hall growling. Ghost and Kira slipped in, then noticed Kitty fazing her and Kurt into the jet.

        Tugging Kira's arm, Ghost left her near the jet, leaving her to use her own small amount of invisibility to hide, before running to the other side of the hangar. Logan walked back in, pulling his claws back, but still growling. Storm looked out.

        "What was it Logan?"

        "Nothing," he growled. "We'll have to check the system when we get back."

        Then a metal bar fell on the ground from across the room, followed by a bunch of tools. Kira winced as Logan extended his claws and took off again at a full sprint. Storm stepped out of the doorway to see if Logan would catch anyone and Kira slipped past her. She crossed her fingers as she slipped into a cabinet, hoping that Ghost would make it on.

        A loud roar of frustration answered her question. It was followed immediately by Storm's soothing voice and the loud sound of two people storming on board. Kira wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but didn't want to let anyone know they were there. She could hear Rogue and Bobby talking quietly somewhere near by, and Pyro's lighter clicking as he opened it and closed it.

        "So where are we going first?" Bobby's voice drifted into Kira's cabinet.

        "To a town in Maine," the Professor's voice drifted back. "The mutant there was the first detected, and possibly the oldest."

        Kira heard Wolverine growl and stomp past. She unthinkingly shrunk back.

        "I couldn't find anyone, but I know they were there," Logan said.

        "That's all right Logan. I'm sure it isn't anyone dangerous," the Professor's calm voice came back. Kira winced. He knows, I know he does....

        "Yea, well I'll get answers eventually," Logan growled then went silent. Kira smiled, just imagining him glaring with his arms crossed.

        Kira barely felt the jet go up and despite wanting to let down her barriers; she kept them up in case the Professor felt them.

        After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been about an hour, she felt the jet settle down. The hatch opened and she heard people walking out. She paused a moment then risked opening the door slightly. Looking around she saw no one and carefully climbed out, using her slight invisibility to hide.

        "Kitty? Kurt? Ghost?" she whispered. A moment later Kitty tumbled out of a cabinet and Kurt teleported over. He rubbed the back of his neck.

        "Oh man, zat thing is cramped," he complained. Kitty glared.

        "You think _yours _was cramped?" Kira held up a hand quickly to stop the fight before it started.

        "Come on, I have a bad feeling, and I want to know what's going to happen," Kira said looking around, her heart sinking. "Where's Ghost?"

        Kurt and Kitty looked around. "Ghost?"

        Kira suddenly looked worried. What if he hadn't made it, what if he was hurt, what if-

        Her thoughts were cut short by invisible arms wrapping around her. She glared over her shoulder and elbowed Ghost, who appeared, letting go of her and rubbing his stomach.

        "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," Kira said, glaring. "Now let's go." Ghost, shaking his head, walked off the plane after her, followed by Kitty and Kurt.

*   *   *

************************************  
lol so what'd ya think people? the chapter was gonna be like, twice as long, so I had to cut it off at a point. next chapter we meet some new mutants and have a small Kira-depression moment. did she just get mad at Ghost? oops! u'll just have to find out next time!

  
My faithful readers: thanks for sticking w/ me. yes yes yes I kno I'm a lazy bum for not updating this lately but I am trying harder and I need to stay a chapter ahead so I won't have to write spur of the moment chapters. I'm tryin to get back into x-story writing groove so I can finish this! Lol but since we're watchin POTC tonight.. I may end up starting a story on that instead. Then again, maybe not. Who knows. However there are a few new stories in the works but with school and friends and my creativity shooting in all directions, this is gonna take a lot of work to finish. so thanks for sticking with me!


	18. MAJORLY SAD AUTHOR'S NOTE!

This is a very sad day for me. However, despite that, this obviously needs to be said. There will be no further updates to The New X-man. I've fallen out of touch and I really want to alter Kira a bit so she's not such a Mary- Sue. I was gonna have her lose some powers along the way, but I can't think how without a typical saving-the-world-by-herself type plot, and there's too many of those. So I'll just have to rewrite it a little. *sigh* I do apologize to any of you people still reading this. Eventually I hope to put it back up, but until such a time as I get back into writing that story and get it changed, this will be taken down. *tear* I thank those of you who were still reading and were so loyal. With luck I'll post something new, but I'm pretty sure that my fanfics will be for myself for a while longer. If I ever write anything more I promise that you'll be the first to know about it. But for now I write for myself and I'm doing joint fanfictions with my "sister" Sada. Sorry to break anyone's heart but Kira and Ghost will live on!  
  
Luck to you and all of your endeavors. ~ L.Q. 


End file.
